IMMORTAL LOVE
by redcristal
Summary: BuffyAngelus AU story, please read and revew and I suck at summrays
1. Default Chapter

IMMORTAL LOVE  
  
By Red Crystal  
  
DISCLAIMER: All BtVS characters are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. All I own is the plot and some characters that you don't know from the show.  
  
Feedback is welcome, reviews too, but be gentle because this is my first story.  
  
AN: Sorry about my grammar, I don't have anyone to watch over my English writing.  
  
OK this story is AU. I am big B/A fan and this is a B/A story so if you don't like these star-crossed lovers you better read something else, thank you very much. (Oh, and there is no happiness clause) Now let's start the story.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Galway, Ireland, 1700  
  
Liam was bored so he went to the tavern. He met some of his friends there and they started their daily drinking. Soon they started to fight. Liam was thrown to the table, and when he landed, he saw a beautiful young woman. The woman smiled at him and stood up to leave. Liam, as if in a trance, followed her.  
  
The next night, in the cemetery, the same young women walked to the fresh grave of Liam O'Connor, age 27, beloved son and brother. Suddenly, the soft soil of the grave stirred, and then a hand came out of the grave. Angelus, the vampire, took his first look at the night sky. A couple of hours later all of his family laid dead in their home, and Angelus left town with his sire Darla. They traveled through Ireland, Scotland, and they stopped when they reached London, England.  
  
******  
  
London, England, 1705  
  
Angelus was on the hunt. Just when he finished draining his latest victim, his senses pick up a demonic presence. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a demon who is going to tell you your destiny." The demon stated matter-of-factly, and then stepped out of the shadows. The demon was small, with unmatched clothes and a hat. "My name is Whistler, and you kid, are Angelus, one of the most evil vampires who ever walked this earth."  
  
Angelus regarded the small demon with a smirk on his face. "And that great destiny you're talking about would be what?"  
  
"I will show you, come with me." Whistler ordered and then started walking. Angelus followed him through the poor streets until they came to an area of London that was not so poor. There middle class houses. Whistler led Angelus to a house that was brightly lit. The people were having a party.  
  
"You didn't drag me through London to show me the party did you?" Angelus was getting irritated by the second.  
  
Whistler merely smiled and shook his head. "Tell me Angelus, why you staying with Darla?"  
  
"She is my sire, my companion, and my mate."  
  
"See now, there's where you are wrong. Yes, she is your sire, but she is not your mate."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To be your mate, she would have had to be your soul mate when she was human."  
  
"Then why does she call me her mate?"  
  
"Vampires sometimes sire people because he or she wants them. Younger vampires make a mistake between a soul mate and a pretty face. Now go inside, and when you see her, you will know. Go, it is your path to greatness." Angelus grinned and walked inside, not needing an invitation, because Whistler had cast the spell allowing vamps to enter.  
  
Whistler watched as Angelus entered the house, and then smiled. The Powers that Be will be very happy. "I never said that you will have destiny as an evil vampire did I?" With that, Whistler disappeared in a gleaming white light.  
  
******  
  
At the house,  
  
Henry Brown was fuming because his only daughter, Drusilla Edith, had another of her insanity attacks. She had screamed that darkness is coming for them. Henry had long decided that Drusilla should be locked up. So that his family, his wife and son, wouldn't be ashamed of her insane babbling about the stars, moon, and so on. However, since his niece from the American colonies came to live with them, after an unfortunate accident which resulted with death of her parents, it was difficult because Elizabeth would sneak into the south wing of the house. Nurses and guardians failed to spot her. He walked to Drusilla's padded room and opened the door. The sight that greeted him only enraged him more.  
  
On the top floor, were two young women dressing for the party. Drusilla was a beautiful 19 year old, with black straight hair, soft brown eyes, pale, and gentle facial features. She was dressed in a simple white dress. Elizabeth was shorter than Drusilla, a year younger, with long golden hair, and green eyes. She wasn't, in Henry's opinion, an ideal noblewoman. She had a mind of her own, and before her parents were killed, she went to school which, in Henry's opinion, was waste of time and money.  
  
"Elizabeth Ann Summers, what are you doing here" He bellowed. Elizabeth looked at him with no fear in her eyes.  
  
// Here we go.// Elizabeth mused, and then answered her uncle's question.  
  
"Drusilla was afraid, so I came and calmed her down because the other people might be frightened with you yelling at her."  
  
Henry became red like tomato from anger, because his niece once again dared to contradict his beliefs, of him being right about everything. "That does not explain your disobedience of my orders. Nobody is allowed enter Drusilla's room, except the doctors, nurses and Mrs. and Mr. Green." With that, he pulled Elizabeth by her arm out of the room, down the corridor straight to her own room." Get ready, we have a party in the evening, and you must look presentable, there will be some noble people amidst our guests, do not embarrass me" With that he was gone.  
  
Elizabeth watched the closed door with disbelief. //Well that was rude, I mean, honestly, my uncle has ego problems. Well, I had better get ready for the party.// Later that evening the guests began to arrive, along with a certain vampire looking for his future mate.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The reception room was lit with oil lamps, while people were coming through the door. The servants took their coats and announced their titles and names. Elizabeth generally liked parties, but the parties thrown by her patents and her uncle had big differences. Her parents' parties were full of laughter; they were fun and warm, not stiff and cold. Elizabeth mused to herself. //The party resembles a theater because everybody acts. Well except for some of the women and young girls, they act like mindless dolls. All they think about is whom they will marry. It's funny that the only person I like spend time with is the insane girl upstairs.//  
  
"Baron, Riley Finn." The next announcement ran through the room, and a tall blond man stepped into the ballroom. His blue eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for a petite blond girl. When he spotted her, he beamed and started walking towards her. //Oh no, he is coming this way, no go away. Yep, I am definitely cursed with boring Fish Boy, well as soon he's not paying attention, I will run away.//  
  
"Elizabeth, my dear, you look lovely. Wonderful party isn't?" Riley greeted her, beaming.  
  
"Thank you my lord," //Now go away// "and yes this is beautiful evening." //It was a minute ago anyway.//  
  
"Would you like something to drink, I saw the servants setting out the punch." Riley offered.  
  
"Thank you, that is very nice of you." Elizabeth answered with a fake smile on her face, not that he noticed the difference. //Now that was easy.//  
  
"I will bring some punch and then I can tell you about a book, which my father wrote." Riley gushed enthusiastically.  
  
//Nothing is ever easy; he could not just go away. No, he has to bore me to death with his story which even if it is interesting he would make it boring.//  
  
"I would like to propose to you, you know ask for your uncle's permission to court you and then marry you. I am sure that we would have wonderful life."  
  
//WHAT! Ugh I have to calm down, just breathe, well I have get myself of that, now let's think. Oh! I know.//  
  
"We would live in the mansion with my parents." Riley started planning their life in his head.  
  
"I think you should slow down, I'm-" Elizabeth started to say.  
  
"Grieving for your parents' death. Yes, I'm sorry that I forgot. I will bring you the drinks." With that, he left to go to the table with various drinks.  
  
// I meant to say that I'm not ready for commitment, not that I don't care about my parents but they would be very disappointed if I do not marry for love. He is gone to the table, why I still standing here? I'm gone.//  
  
Elizabeth started inching toward the gardens. While she was moving, she felt that somebody was watching her. She would normally be annoyed by the sensation but somehow this was different. She turned around and saw the most handsome man she ever came across. He was tall, not as tall as Riley was, but he gave an impression of someone who would not allow other people to command him. He had dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, broad shoulders and he was dressed in the most expensive silk shirt and linen trousers, he looked extremely classy and not at all like some pompous moron whose name shall not be mentioned. //Is he coming my way? Oh my god, he is coming my way.//  
  
''Your invitation please?" Asked the servant the next guest. The man gave him his invitation and the second servant takes his coat.  
  
'' Mr. Angelus O'Connor." Announces the third servant by the door to the ballroom.  
  
The moment Angelus entered the ballroom he felt her presence. //Well what do you know, that annoying demon was right after all, now let's find the girl.// His gaze soon fell on the petite blond girl in a midnight blue dress who was frozen to her footsteps. //Has she felt my presence just like I felt hers.// Not sparing a second thought, he casually walked up to her, while she slowly started to turn around. When they were a step apart, their eyes met. Deep brown eyes met grassy green ones. //She is a beauty, I can't look away from her, and if I would need to breathe, I would be in serious trouble here. Oh, I hope she is not as boring and simple minded like most noblewomen I met while I was human.//  
  
"Hello there." Angelus greeted. // I'm expected to talk.//  
  
'' Hello! Do I know you? I'm Elizabeth." //Nice going, way to embarrass yourself with the stuttering, he must think I'm a moron. What's with that smirk of his, I would prefer it if he would smile nicely. OK stop musing.//  
  
'' Elizabeth is a beautiful name, for a beautiful lady such as yourself."  
  
"Thank you, but most people call me Beth, well only my closest friends and my parents of course."  
  
//She is so cute when she is embarrassed and her babbling is nice.// ''Where are you parents?" He asked, then immediately noticed the change in her eyes. ''Is something wrong?"  
  
"My parents are dead, why did you think that something was wrong?"  
  
"The color of you eyes darkened." Angelus replied.  
  
"Oh, you have known me for like a minute, and yet you act like you have known me my whole life."  
  
"I have a feeling I do." Angelus said honestly.  
  
"Strange, I feel that I know you too." //Except for that smirk of his.//  
  
//I will have to approach that carefully, she is not a vampire yet, she is still human and I don't want to frighten her, and there is Darla and her jealous temper. Well one thing at the time. I will have to be patient.// Angelus' musing was interrupted by Riley who chose this moment to return with his drinks.  
  
''There you go Elizabeth, my dear." He said while offering her a glass of punch.  
  
//Great, I completely forgot abut him, why did he have to come?//  
  
Riley took in Angelus' appearance and said, "Good evening, I am Baron Fin, a friend of the family, and who are you?"  
  
Angelus mentally growled he almost vamped out at the intrusion of the man. //This is the most pathetic fool I have ever seen, he is definitely on my kill list.// He carefully watched Elizabeth's reaction taking in her annoyed expression. '' My name is Angelus O'Connor and I was invited to this party and Beth here was very good for me."  
  
Elizabeth blush at his phrasing of the words but smiled at him, telling him silently with a smile that she doesn't mind of him talking to her so informal. Riley however, was not pleased at Angelus' tone and his obvious possessiveness towards Elizabeth.  
  
"I believe I have never seen you at any high social event. Therefore, you are of no importance. Come along my dear, there will be fireworks soon." With that, he lopped his arm with Elizabeth's and proceeded to guide her past Angelus to the garden. What he didn't notice was her hand quickly touching and holding his for a short spell and he failed to see Angelus' and Elizabeth's eyes locking for a brief moment, the look of the promise only they understand.  
  
******  
  
Angelus was standing before Master Nest, while Darla stood next to him.  
  
"My sire here tells me that you're some sort of Master"  
  
"The Master." Darla corrected him. ''He commands our order."  
  
''The Order of Aurelius," the Master added, "we are the select-the elite."  
  
Angelus looked around at his surroundings. "And you live in the sewers, do you?" He asked.  
  
"We live below, giving tribute to the old ones. Waiting for their return and then we will lay waste on this world." The Master laughed.  
  
'' Why do you want that? Have been above lately? It's quite nice. I could never live in rat infested stink hole." Angelus taunted.  
  
"We only walk the surface to heighten our numbers and to feed!" The Master bellowed.  
  
Angelus gave him his trademark smirk ''Having a face like that you probably don't have much choice." Darla approached her childe, but the Master was there before she could silence him. The Master punched him, before throwing him against the wall. Angelus just pushed himself off the wall, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Master Nest, I will be going now. Goodbye Darla." Angelus mock saluted. //Well, it looks like the Darla problem just went away.//  
  
One of The Master's minions growled and blocked Angelus' path. "No," The Master spoke, "let him go." The minion did what his Master commanded.  
  
"He won't last. I give it a century. Tops." The Master retorted, and then turned to Darla. "Now my dear, why don't we discus the finding of the hell mouth, we finally found the location. It's in the small town of Sunydale, California in America."  
  
******  
  
Three days and three nights later  
  
Angelus was waiting by the fountain when he felt her approach. He turned and his breath caught in his throat. She looked stunning, her golden locks were lose, falling too her shoulders framing her face. They meet here regularly these past nights, but tonight she was sad, her eyes were puffy from crying.  
  
"What's the matter love, tell me?" Angelus asked worriedly.  
  
"My uncle arranged for Drusilla to be shipped to an insane asylum and he arranged for me to marry Riley Finn in three weeks, but I don't love Riley I love."  
  
"Yes." He prodded gently.  
  
"You. I love you, I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, there was this feeling telling me that you're the one." She answered honestly. //Well, it is true, I do love Angelus, but I can't shake the feeling that something is missing.//  
  
"I love you to Beth and I want spend eternity with you." She heard him answer.  
  
"I want to be forever with you too." Angelus leaned down and to capture her mouth in passionate kiss. //This is the night I have been waiting for.// He kissed her long and hard, until she started moaning. Then he peppered kissed along her jaw-line to her neck. She tilted her head to allow him better access and closed her eyes. He was slowly kissing and nibbling her neck right above her pulsing vein, and then he vamped out and sank his fangs into her soft flesh. She struggled at the sudden pain, but he held her in hid iron grip. One hand holding her by the waist, and the other running through her hair. Elizabeth was growing dizzy, and she felt tingly all over her body, something that terrified her and amazed her at the same time. She didn't know what was going on. The only thing she was sure of was that Angelus was holding her, then there was a sudden unexpected pain on her neck, but as soon she felt it, it was gone, as if the pain was never there. Then in a split second, she felt fire run through her veins, a sudden rush of power, but she didn't pay much attention, because she was getting dizzy. A minute later she heard through the fog.  
  
"Drink, Lover, drink."  
  
Therefore, she did.  
  
******  
  
Same time, in France  
  
A Watcher helplessly watched, while his Slayer Jocelyn was standing with shocked look on her face, at the sight of her own stake penetrating her heart. While a vampire, the oldest child of Darla, Lucas stood behind her, holding the same stake pushing it into the Slayer. One Slayer dies, another is called. Every Watcher knows this. However, they didn't know that they missed one Elizabeth Ann Summers, nor did they know that in the moment of Jocelyn's death she was called as the next Slayer, only to die, and be turned by Angelus. That incident resulted in the calling of the next Slayer, a girl who was raised by the Watcher's Council. A Slayer named Sara.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Elizabeth woke, she found that she was lying on a large bed, with black and red silk sheets. She felt different too, stronger, wicked, and well better. // I think a will love my new life or rather un-life.//She let her eyes wonder and then she saw him. Angelus was sitting on the massive chair, watching her intently. She scooted closer to him and he stood and took her hand in his.  
  
"I 'm hungry." He smiled and tilted his neck, something that he would have never done for Darla even if his un-life depended on it. She kissed his neck, vamped out and bit down. When her hunger was sated, she withdrew her fangs and licked the wound closed.  
  
"So my love, would you please tell me about yourself? Because you have neglected to tell me, oh I don't know that you're a vampire." Buffy smirked.  
  
He chuckled and joined her on the bed wrapping his arms around her. He told her abut his mortal life, about Darla, and he described his meeting with the Master. She listened intently to every word he spoke, smiling constantly, on his description of his family death. Growling softly when he told her about Darla. When he told her about his meeting with the Master, she started laughing and arched her neck to kiss him on the lips.  
  
"What you did was arrogant, disrespectful and completely brilliant." She said between the laughter and kissed him again. Their passion grew and they shifted seeking a more comfortable position. While they shifted, they accidentally rolled off the bed and fell on the floor, with her on top, to tell the truth they were kissing so they didn't notice their change of location. When they stopped, she shifted, straddling his waist.  
  
"You don't look up to anyone do you?" She said. "With the exception of me of course."  
  
Angelus looked puzzled. "You?"  
  
She looked at him with an amused look in her eyes and a grin on her lips. "If you didn't notice you are looking up to me."  
  
Angelus let out a bark of laughter. "How amusing Beth." Then he pulled her down kissing her, and then he rolled them over so that he was on top. They didn't talk for long though.  
  
******  
  
Later that night, they started planning. They left an abduction note at the doorstep of her former home, to explain her absence, and demanding money. Angelus located Drusilla in the asylum and went there the next night. Meanwhile Elizabeth went to her uncle's house.  
  
******  
  
Police officers stood before Henry Brown and Baron Riley Finn discussing the kidnapping of Elizabeth when there was a knock on the door. Henry went to open the door and there stood his niece, her dress torn and she was sobbing.  
  
"Dear God, child what happened?" He asked silently hoping that the worst didn't happen, because that would mean disgrace to his family and all planning for the wedding to the Baron would be terminated.  
  
"They wanted to hurt me, I escaped," more sobbing, "Oh uncle, it was so horrible."  
  
Riley stepped through the doorstep, hugging her.  
  
While her uncle let out a sigh of relief. "Come in child, it's not polite to stand outside in a torn dress, what will the neighbors say."  
  
Beth stepped in the house and Riley closed the front door. "I have some questions to ask you Miss, about your kidnappers, there is no way of telling if they will try again."  
  
"May I dress in something else and refresh first?" Beth asked.  
  
"Of course Miss." With that, she went upstairs in her room. When she was finished, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Henry opened the door and stepped in her room. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to and spoke first. "Why uncle are you worried about me or you precious reputation."  
  
Henry scowled, "You will not speak to me with that tone young lady. I came to talk about the wedding. There is no reason for it not to continue as we planned."  
  
"Oh, but there is, dear Uncle Henry, you see I wouldn't marry Fish boy if he was the last men on this world. Especially after last night."  
  
Henry's eyes narrowed. "What happened last night?"  
  
"My, uncle, prying on my personal life, shame on you, but for putting your curiosity at rest, I spent all last night making love with the man whom I met three days ago on that party you forced me to attend," she said to her uncle and smiled sweetly, "and the kidnapping was just a cover." She finished with a smirk.  
  
Henry became red as tomato, "You hooker!" He hissed.  
  
"Now uncle, don't be mean, I after all acted in the name of love, and I will live with Angelus whether you like it or not."  
  
Henry got in her face. "I will not allow this. I would rather lock you up than allow you to disgrace me. Do you understand?"  
  
"You can't stop me, you see I'm not the same person I was a day ago." //That's an understatement, now how to prove it to him. Oh, I know, yes, that will do nicely.//  
  
"You, young lady, don't have any other choice than to obey me, you will stay in this room until further notice." He said, and turned around to walk out of the room.  
  
"Henry turn around, there is something you should see." She said motioning to her right.  
  
Henry turned and saw himself in the mirror. He saw the whole room in the mirror's reflection but he was the only one present. Thinking that she tricked him and left the room he quickly turned around and came face to face with his niece. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.  
  
"You see, I was right." Elizabeth said with a big smile on her face, morphing before his eyes.  
  
Henry didn't react, he was frozen with the terror, not able to move or scream. She loved his fear, enjoyed his terror when she grabbed him and sank her fangs into his neck. The body of Henry Brown fell to the floor completely drained of blood. Horror on his face remained evident on his face even in death.  
  
//One down, two to go, and of course, the servant girl here tonight, I have to get rid of the bitter taste of my uncle. God, he was bitter, I need something younger.// With that on her mind, she rang for service. A minute later young servant girl came in the room and saw a drained body of her employer on the floor; she didn't have time to scream because Elizabeth grabbed her in a split second using her vampiric speed drinking quickly. //Now was sweet. Mm. Now, on my plan. First, I must take care of that man in blue, I think that he will be a useful minion, and then Fish boy. I wonder if Angelus found Drusilla yet, I can't wait to be with her once more, her visions will be extremely useful.//  
  
With that, Elizabeth went downstairs, leaving two bodies upstairs. She found Riley and the police officer in the study.  
  
"I would like to answer your questions now officer."  
  
Riley made no move to leave.  
  
"But before that, I would like to talk with my fiancé in private." She added, as an after thought.  
  
The police officer nodded and left the room and closed the door.  
  
"Elizabeth, my dear I am so glad you are safe. So we can marry and live happily ever after in my."  
  
//Ok, change of the plans, I will kill him quickly, before he bores me to death. Since I am already dead, so that is kind of moot point, but he is still boring. No, I will torture him mentally and then kill him, serves him right!// Elizabeth smiled sweetly and silenced Riley with a finger over his mouth. "Shh. Fishes don't talk and I won't marry you, you pathetic excuse for a human being."  
  
Riley was in shock, he certainly didn't expect this. He just stood there gaping at her, opening and collapsing his mouth like a guppy.  
  
//Great, now he gives me an impression of a fish, this is boring, let's finish this. // Beth didn't bother drinking his blood; she just reached out and snapped his neck. //He probably would have tasted like a fish too.// She purposely walked down the hall where the police officer was waiting.  
  
"I believe that we weren't introduced, I am Frank Cole, I came here to find you and your kidnappers."  
  
"Tell me Frank, are you content with your new job."  
  
"It is a job ma'am."  
  
She smiled; "You just got a new one," with that she grabbed him. He attempted to free himself, but his struggles made no difference. He was drained, and forced to drink a small amount of her blood. Then he slid to the ground only to become awake at night. //I did it exactly like Angelus told me how to.//  
  
~Flashback~  
  
They were laying on the bed, spent after making love. There are four kinds of vampires, first there are masters, they are the leaders of the nests, and they share their power only with their mates or consorts as they call them. Then, there are childer, they are the same as masters, they can live with them or go and make families of their own, becoming masters as well. Then, there are minions, they do their bidding, they guard them, clean the nest, they are servants, to create a minion you don't give a lot blood as you do with creating a childe.  
  
"So I'm your child and consort and you are a master, but we don't have minions do we?"  
  
"No, Lover we don't have a minion, yet, but if you see somebody who you think would be appropriate you can change him, but because you will create a minion you can leave him wherever you kill him."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
After collecting her yellow dresses along with Drusilla's favorite doll, Miss Edith, she went to her new home. Angelus was already waiting for her, with a turned Drusilla. She went to the bed where Drusilla was laying and put the doll next to her, so when she rises, he doll will be the first thing she sees.  
  
The next day, the police discovered bodies in the Brown's residence, and they buried them. At night, a minion rose and went in search of his masters. In the rich house, another freshly risen vampire cradled the doll and looked expectedly at the two vampires standing before her. "Mommy, daddy I'm hungry, I want to eat." Drusilla said in her sweet voice. 


	2. IMORTAL LOVE 3

IMORTAL LOVE CAP. 3  
  
Disclaimer: Let me check, no still don't own them. I however own Lenora Mayra and her family and accurse a plot. AU : thank you for reviews. It rely makes me easier to writhe this story. I have one other story in may head but that will be publish sometime next weak.  
  
Elizabeth woke, she lay on the large bed, on black and red silk cushions and sheets. She felt different to, she felt strong, wicked and, well better. // I think a will love my new life or rader unlife// she let her ayes wonder and then she saw him. Angelus was sitting on the massive chair watching her intently. She scooted closer to him and he stood and took her hand in his. ,, I 'm hungry ,, he smiled and titled his neck, something that he would newer don for Darla if his unlife dependent on it. She kiss his neck vamp out and bit down. When her hunger was settle she withdraw hers fangs and lick the wound closed. ,,so my love, would you please, tell me about your self, because you nekglektet to tell me, o I don't know dat you are a vampire. ,, He chuckled and join her on the bed warping his arms around her. He tell her abut his mortal life, about Darla, he describe his meeting with the Master. She listen intently every word he spoke smiling content on his description of his family death. Growling softly when he tell her about Darla. When he tell her about his meeting with the Master she started laughing and arch her neck turning her head to kiss him on the tips. ,, what you did was arrogant, disrespectful and completely brilliant. ,, she seed between the laughter and kiss him again. Their passion grew and they shifted seeking more comfortable position. While they shifted they accidentally roll of the bed and fell on the floor, with her on top, truth all that they were kissing not noticing theirs change of location. When they stopped she shifted, straddling his waist. ,, You don't look up to none don't you ,, she seed ,, with exception of me of course. ,, Angelos look puzzled ,, You ?'' she look at him with amused look in her eyes and a grin on her lips. ,, If you didn't notice you are looking up to me. '' Angelus let out a bark of laughter. ,, Funny, Beth, ferry funny. '' Then he pulled her down kissing her, and then he rolled them ower so that he was on top. They didn't talk for a long time.  
  
Night later they started planning. They left a abduction note at her former home doorstep. Explaining her absence. And demanding money. Angelus located Drussila in the asylum and wet there the next night. Meanwhile Elizabeth went to her uncle's house.  
  
Policeman stood before Henry Brown and baron Rialy Finn discussing kidnapping of Elizabeth wen there was knock on the door. Henry went to opened and there stood his nice, her dress torn and she was sobbing. ,, Dear God, child what happen ? '' he asked silently hoping that the worst didn't happen, because that would mean degrease to this family and all planing for the wedding to a baron would be terminated. ,, They wanted to hurt me, I escaped,.,, more sobbing,, .o uncle it was so horrible.. ''Rialy step truth the doorstep hugging her. While her uncle let aut the sight of relief. ,, Come in child its not polite standing outside with torn dress, what will the nebors say. '' Beth stepped in the house and Rialy closed the front door. .. I have some questions to ask you Miss, about yours kidnappers, there is no way of telling if they will tray again. '' ,, Can I dress something else and refresh first. '' ,, Of coarse Miss. '' With that she went upstairs in her room. When she was finish dressing there was knock on the door. ,, Come in. '' henry opened the door and stepped in her room. And opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to that and spoke first. ,, Why uncle, worried about me or you perches reputation. '' Henry scowled ,, You will not speak to me with this ton young Lady. I came to talk about the wedding. There is no reason for not continue as was planed. '' ,, O but there is dear uncle Henry, you see I wouldn't marry Fishboy if he was the last men on this world. Expesely after last night. '' Henry's eyes narrowed. ,, What happened last night ? '' ,, my uncle prying on my personal life, shame on you, but for putting you curiosity at rest, I spent all last night making love with the man whom I met three days ago on that party you force me to attend. ,, she said to her uncle smiled sweetly ,,. and kidnapping was just a cover. '' she finish wit a smirk. Henry became red as tomato ,, you hooker '' he hissed. ,, Now uncle don't be mean I after all acted on the name I love, . and I will live with Angelus you like or not. '' Henry got to her face .. I will not allowed I will rader lock you that allow you to disgrace me, do you understand ? '' ,, You can not stop me, you se I em not the same person I was a day ago. '' //that is understatement, now haw to prove him.o I know.yes that will do nicely// ,, You young lady doesn't have any other chose that to obey me you will stay in this room till ruder notice. ,, he seed and turn around to walk out of the room. ,, What '' Henry turn around to look at her there is something you should see, she seed motioning to her right. Henry turned and saw himself in the mirror. He saw whole the room in the mirrors reflection but he was the only person present. Thinking that she trick him and left the room he quickly turn around and came face to face with his nice. He open his mouth but no sound came out. ,,you see I was right. '' Elizabeth seed with a big smile on her face, morphing before his eyes. Henry didn't react he was frozen in the terror, not able to move or scream. She loved his fear enjoyed in his terror, when she grab him and sink hers fangs in his neck. The body of Henry Brown fell to the floor completely drain of blood. Horror on his face evident on his face when in death. // one down two to go, plus awcorse there is one servant girl here tonight others have day of, I have to repair the bitter taste of my uncle.God he was bitter, I needed something younger// With that on her mind she rang for service. A minute latter young servant girl came in the room seeing drained body of her employer on the floor, she didn't have time to scream, because Elizabeth grab her in split second using her vampiric speed drinking quickly. // now that blood is sweat.mmm.now lets continue with my plan.. first I must take care of that men in blue I think that he will be useful minion . and then Fishboy.I wonder if Angelus find Drussila yet I can't wait to be family wit her once more,.. her visions will be extremely useful.// with that she wet downers leaving two body's upsets. She find Riely and policeman in the study. ,,I would like to answer you questions constable.'' Rily make no move to leave. ,,But before that I would like to talk with mine fiancé in privet.'' She added as a after thought. Policeman nodded and left the room an closed the door. ,, Elizabeth, my dear I em so glad you are safe. so we can marry and live happily ewer after in my .. '' // ok change of the plans I will kill him quickly, he bores me to death..no since I em already dead, so that is kinda moot point naw, but he is still boring.now I will tocherd him mentally and then I kill him, serves him right// Elizabeth smiled sweetly and silence's Rialy wit a finger in his mouth. ,, Shhh fishes don't talk and I won't merry you sorry excuse of a human being. '' Rialy could not talk, he wasn't expected this. He just stood there gaping at her opening and collapsing his mouth like a guppy. //great now he gives impression of the wish on land, this is boring, lets finish this// Beth didn't border drinking his blood she just reach out and snap his neck. // he would probably tasted like a fish too, now lets create a serenade for my lovely new home// she purposely walk on the hall were constable was waiting. ,, I believe we weren't introduced I em Frank Corel I came here to find you and yours kidnapers. '' ,, Tell me Frank are you content with your new job. '' ,, It is a job ma'am. '' she smiled you just got a new one, with that she grab him, he made attempt to free him self, but his struggles made no difference. He was drained, and drink small amount of her blood. Then he slid to the ground only to became awake by night. // That, its I did exactly like Angelus tell me how to create a minion//  
  
Flashback  
  
They were laying on the bed spent after aftermath of lovemaking. ,,there are four kinds of vampires first there are masters they are leaders of the nests, they share there's power only with theirs mates or consorts as they call them. Then there as Children they are same as masters they can live with them or go and make theirs own family, becoming masters as well. Then there are minions, they do theirs bidding, they gourd them clean the nest they are servants, to create a minion you don't give a lot blood as you do wen creating a Chide. ,, so I'm yours Child and consort you are a master, but we don't have a minion do we ? '' ,, No Lover we don't have a minion, yet, but if you see somebody who you think would be appropriate you can change him, but because you will create a minion you can leave him where ewer you kill him. ''  
  
End flashback  
  
After collecting hers yelwery, dresses along with Drussila's favourite doll Miss Edith. She went to her new home. Angelus was already waiting for her, having turn Drussila. She went to the bed where Drusila lay and put the doll next to her, so the first thing wen, she rises the doll will be the first thin she will saw.  
  
Next day police discovered bodies in Browns residence. And they buried them. At night a minion risen and went in search of his master's. In the rich house anoder freshly risen vampire cradled the doll and looked expectedly at two vapires standing before her. ,, mommy, daddy I'm hungry, I want to eat'' Drussila seat in her sweat voce  
  
................................................  
  
do I have repid may self, feedback is appreciated I live for it ( write for it anyway ). P.S. if you have eny ideas send them at cristal101@email.si I will se what I can do. O before I forget if you have idea for certain Soul Restoration spell you are welcome to sent on my e-mail. THANK YOU! 


	3. IMORTAL LOVE 4and 5

IMMORTAL LOVE chapters 4-5  
  
By Red Crystal  
  
DISCLAIMER: All BtVS characters are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. All I own is the plot and some characters that you don't know from the show.  
  
AN: SPECIAL THANKS TO CINDY FOR BETA THIS STORY OK this story is AU. I am big B/A fan and this is a B/A story so if you don't like these star-crossed lovers you better read something else, thank you very much. (Oh, and there is no happiness clause) Now let's start the story. Sorry guy's for long wait ******  
  
Chapter 4  
  
On the way to England, 1765  
  
The ship was sailing towards England on a quiet December night. The sky was clear, the moon and stars shined softly on the dark sky above. A young beautiful young Lady stood bay the ship's fence. She was dress in light blue classy dress and a black fur coat on her shoulders. Her golden hair was swept up in artistic hairstyle. Suddenly from the shadowy corner, came a tall, dark hared man and regarded the Lady with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Lover." He greeted her, as she turned around and smiled at him. He held up his hand, which had a red rose and ran the rose down her forehead, across her lips and then down her throat. The gentle caress of the rose on her skin was a wonderful and sensational feeling.  
  
"The dawn will come soon so let's go inside." Beth said in a soft voice and held her hand to him. He smiled and took her hand in his and they left for their rooms. Before their room stood Drusilla in her white dress, in which she looked so incredibly innocent that it attracted many to their death. Angelus and Beth were proud in Drusilla's way of the hunt, she often played with her victims, invited them to tea and then locked them up in padded room, with no windows and listened to their screams of despair before she finally killed them.  
  
"Mummy and Daddy said that we will be home soon." She sang in her sweet voice.  
  
"Yes, Dru, soon we will be in dear old London." Beth said and smiled at her.  
  
//Dru is such a child, yet her visions are very useful and we are a family, a real family I am so glad that I met Angelus. We had a good time together and by the look on his face I'll say there is some good times ahead of us right now, so I better get Drusilla into her room.//  
  
"Sweetheart," Beth interrupted Drusilla's humming, "can you go to your room, I think Miss Edith would like a cup of tea."  
  
Drusilla happily nodded, "Yes, she was good girl tonight, she should have some tea, and she liked tea." With that, Drusilla glided to her room and silently closed the door while Beth and Angelus entered their room.  
  
After the door was closed, Beth turned to Angelus. "Do you think that Master Nest and Darla are still here, we never did pay attention to the vampire grapevine about them for years now?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I never pay much attention on the news concerning them and even if they are still there I won't stand before the old bat face." Angelus replayed.  
  
"Well love, if I remember correctly you were standing before him only for a minute, but you spent quite awhile on the floor or flying through the air." She giggled. Angelus frowned, and then he grabbed her with a blur of motion, turned them around and slammed Beth's back on the door.  
  
"You know love, you too smart for your own good!" He said while grinning. Beth grinned back and locked her hands behind his neck. They were staring into each other's eyes; their bodies pressed together in a way that they looked like one entity.  
  
"One of us has to be." She teased him. He growled playfully and claimed her mouth with his. They had all the time in the world or until the ship docked.  
  
******  
  
Drusilla sat in her room and on the table before her was a teapot filled with hot tea and two cups, and across from her sat a dark-haired doll. They were having a tea party and talking about the secrets that the moon and stars were whispering about her Mummy and Daddy and the wonderful things that they would do once they hit London. The house that Angelus sent Frank to buy was completely furnished and ready for them once they got there, there were hundreds of humans waiting to be their meal for them. London will never be the same again once they landed. They will never know what hit them.  
  
"Ah, the sweet smell of London." Angelus stated when they exited the ship, around them were the drunken sailors with their harlots hanging on their arms and moving in the dark.  
  
"And what exactly would that sweet smell be?" Beth asked wrinkling her nose. "Because all I can smell is human waste, drink and other filth I don't want to think about."  
  
Angelus snickered and Beth glared at him.  
  
"So I don't like filthy alleys, they are too much like sewers and I hate sewers."  
  
From behind them, emerged Drusilla holding Miss Edith in her hands. "Are mummy and daddy ready to go? Miss Edith and I would like to see our new happy home." Drusilla asked in childish voice.  
  
The next night they were standing in front of their new house. It was a lovely old house with big garden. So then, the vampires entered their new home. Soon they were accepted in a high social order and were invited to many parties; the humans never knew that they were inviting death into their homes. They fed on servants and other lower classes, but rarely on noblemen and women. A week later, when Beth opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the face of her beloved mate smiling down at her. That was nothing new, he often watched her sleep and wake up every day and night, they were together always but neither he nor she grew tired of it. When he saw her eyes open, he trailed his fingers across her full lips and smiled when he heard her soft purrs. Soon he began to purr too. The tender moment was disturbed by Drusilla, who came dancing into the room and jumped on the bed. She was smiling and singing:  
  
"They are gone, deep, deep underground, the old one will never be freed, he is trapped below, he can't move, the stars and moon are saying, he can't hurt us anymore."  
  
Beth and Angelus just shared a look. They knew that Drusilla just had a vision. In addition, they figured out that it concerned Master Nest. However, they didn't try to force Drusilla to tell them what exactly happened to him, she would tell or sing about it when she was ready. Even though Master Nest didn't come as a threat to them, they wanted to know where he was, and apparently he was trapped underground somewhere. They discerned that from the vision. Yet, that could wait because they were in a hurry. They had to get ready for a party; they were invited by Lady Lockwood.  
  
"Come child. Let's leave Beth to herself and get ready for the party." Angelus ordered.  
  
"Oh, I love parties Daddy, I have to get ready. Miss Edith will be so excited because when I come back I will tell her about the party, she can't go because then people are mean to her, but we will punish them when time will come wont we Daddy, Mummy." Drusilla said jumping up and down in her excitement. Angelus and Beth chuckled.  
  
"You certainly do like parties and yes you will punish all mean people, we have a room ready for them already."  
  
Drusilla's eyes got big. "Really, daddy, I want to see the room, please daddy!'' she squealed.  
  
Angelus nodded and held up a hand Drusilla grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bedroom. Beth got up and closed the door, smiling to herself in amusement at Drusilla's behavior. Then she turned around and walked up to her wardrobe to pick a gown for this night's ball. Opening the wardrobe's doors, she came face to face with her many clothes. They were all known colors, textures, and patterns. She took out a corset and other underclothes first. Then she looked for suitable overdresses. After awhile she finally settled for an emerald green velvet dress that went with her eyes, then she took out a matching pair of shoes. She brushed her hair into a modern hairstyle with ribbons and small golden hairpins that held her long hair in place. Then she went to her jewelry box and picked out a golden necklace with emeralds and rubies and matching earrings. With some makeup, she was finally ready.  
  
Angelus was waiting in the study, reading a book, to pass time. When Beth entered, he looked up and was awed of her appearance. Beth stopped in her tracks, and looked at him; he was incredibly handsome in his attire. He wore shiny black boots, and then she moved her gaze upward to the colored cloth that molded to his muscular legs, his dark red coat, black waistcoat with little silvery streaks, the white linen at his neck, and finally his devastatingly beautiful face. In moments like this Beth often remembered just why he was called Angelus, a demon with an angelic face, he was truly a fallen angel. Soon Drusilla joined them and they climbed into the carriage and drove off to the manor of Earl and Lady Lockwood. When they arrived the party had already started, they left their coats in the lobby, under the watchful eye of the receptionist and went to the ballroom where people were already dancing. A young man quickly asked Drusilla to dance; she giggled and accepted the invitation. Angelus went to mingle amidst the other guests looking for his meal, while Beth went to the gardens.  
  
The gardens were beautiful, full of exotic flowers, bushes, and trees. There was a fountain in the middle of the park. There were gold fish swimming in the silvery liquid. She spotted a young servant feeding the fish with bits of bread. She smiled and went to him. When he heard her approach he looked up. She smiled at him sweetly. The servant blushed.  
  
"Tell me young man, what a sturdy looking man doing here in the middle of the night?" She ask him with a smile. The boy's cheeks grew even redder, if that was possible.  
  
//My what a sweet innocent little child.//  
  
She smiled to her self. Then she sat next to the boy. They talked for a while, he told her that his name was Andrew, that he was an orphan and came to serve yesterday and that this was his first job.  
  
// I think I just found myself my first Child. I can't bring him home like Angelus brought me, because I am his mate and not just a childe, I will leave him here by the fountain, somebody will find his body and I will wait on may childe's grave for him to raise.//  
  
"Tell me young Andrew," she asked deciding that this young man will be her childe, "Don't you have any ambitions or wishes to became somebody important?"  
  
Andrew thought for a minute. "I always wanted to become a traveler you know, see the world, but as I said before." He trailed off.  
  
Beth smiled and waved her hand. "Say no more, I understand, but if I told you that there was a way for you to become everything that you have ever dreamed of, would you take it without question?"  
  
His eyes brightened. "You would show me the world, that would be wonderful, what do you want me to do? Tell me, I will do anything? That is all I have ever wanted!" He replied excitedly.  
  
"You just have to close your eyes and I'll do the rest." Beth smiled.  
  
Andrew happily nodded and closed his eyes. Only to scream a second later in pain as sharp teeth bit him in the neck. He was growing weak. When Beth withdrew her fangs he just blinked at her, too weak to do anything else. She ripped open her wrist and put the now bleeding wound to his lips.  
  
"Drink Andrew and fulfill yours dreams, come on darling." She said in soft and kind voce. And Andrew drank and fell on the grass not breathing, only to be reborn as a creature of the night. Beth watched the body of her first childe in fascination, when she was interrupted by footsteps of two people.  
  
//Here there's come unsuspected finders I think I will stay around for entertainment. // So she hid herself in the bush. Soon she saw two people approaching, one was a man in his fifties and the other was Lady's Lockwood fifteen years old doughtier Melina. Beth felt a feeling wash over her, one similar to the feeling she had felt in Germany.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Beth found herself searching for her mate, they were together for ten years now, and they weren't usually separated, she had a funny feeling that somebody was following them and she didn't like it. It made her feel like she would be the prey and not the hunter. When she came up to a small narrow ally she heard sounds of fighting. She went to look around the corner and saw Angelus fighting a young human girl, what worried Beth the most was the stake in the girl's hands. But before she interfered Angelus slammed the girl in the wall, so she slid to her knees and then kicked her in the head sending her on her back. Then he removed the stake away from her, bent down and snapped the girl's neck.  
  
"Who was she Angelus? How can a human girl be so strong?" Beth asked her mate as she emerged from the shadows.  
  
"She was a Slayer my love. They are girls chosen to fight us and when one is killed another is called." He answered, while turning at her.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
So, because of that incident she knew that Melina was the Slayer, but who was the old man?  
  
"You see." The man said with a heavy British accent. "Your holy duty was to stop this unholy creature from making this kill, and God will punish you because you didn't believe in it. Now I know that you were not raised by the Watchers' Council, but let me make something clear to you. You are not a person anymore you are the Chosen one and you will be until you die. You will leave your family and come me, do not tell your family of anything because you will just endanger them. From now on you belong to the Watchers' Council and you will do your sacred duty. Now check the boy's mouth, if there is some blood in it."  
  
Melina obediently opened the young boy's mouth and looked inside. "There is blood in there Sir." She said humbly, her eyes downcast.  
  
The man nodded. "Tomorrow night you will have to wait for him to rise in the graveyard."  
  
Melina nodded, and then turned around to gather some things before leaving to live with her watcher. Beth watched the scene from the bushes. //Now this is becoming more interesting, I wonder if Angelus will have time to go with me to the cemetery tomorrow night.// With that she left in search for her mate. The next night in cemetery, by Andrew's grave was a Slayer that stood waiting for him to rise. By her, stood a watcher. When the fresh soil stirred she went to stake him, but her watcher wanted to see her fight. So she waited for Andrew to rise, and when he came out, they fought and the watcher watched. They didn't know that behind the trees stood two vampires watching the fight with interest. The Slayer staked the vampire very fast, and then turned to her watcher with a smile on her face, waiting for praise. It never came all she got was some harsh words that she shouldn't show any emotion, and that emotions are not proper for the Slayer that a Slayer was just a weapon.  
  
"But I think she fought well old man, you shouldn't criticize her for something you don't do." A female voice said behind them. They turned around and came face to face with a female vampire wearing a long red gown, her golden hair tied up neatly in a ponytail.  
  
"You are a vampire." The watcher spat.  
  
Beth smiled. "Your powers of observation is awe inspiring. My name is Beth and this,'' she motioned to the shadows, "is Angelus, my sire and mate. And you I presume are a Slayer and you stuffy old man are her watcher." Melina didn't look where Beth pointed she just stood there waiting for watcher's orders. The watcher however looked around, but seeing nothing he thought that the vampiress was alone so he ordered his Slayer to attack. Melina jumped into action, but Beth was able to block the slayer's every move. The Slayer was had only been called for a few days now, but it didn't matter because Slayers had a certain instinct when it came to slaying, but is seems that Beth possessed that instinct to. So, she had the Slayer pinned down in a matter of minutes. The watcher, seeing that his charge was dead, just turned around and left. Not knowing that he was being followed by Angelus.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The watcher walked to his house in a slow, calm manner, like he didn't just lose his charge. Like a young girl didn't die. It didn't matter to him, because he knew that somewhere was Slayer that has just been called and the fight will go on. But what he didn't know was that a shadow was following him since he left his charge to die.  
  
When he approached his house, he saw a carriage in front of his home. The watcher sped up his pace and entered his house. A middle aged man sat in his study, who nodded in greeting when he stepped into the room.  
  
"Good evening Edmund." The man greeted.  
  
"Mr. Winchester." The watcher replied with a nod. Winchester motioned toward the chair in front of him and Edmund sat down.  
  
"It's time for your charge to." The older man started.  
  
"I beg your pardon Sir," Edmund interrupted, with a voice full of respect toward his companion, "but the Slayer has fallen and the new one was probably called a few moments ago."  
  
Winchester took the news like it was a small matter and nodded. "Wonderful news, we finally are able to locate the potential Slayers."  
  
Edmund smiled, "That is indeed wonderful news, are seers before had some trouble not being able to reveal the Potentials, thus making us look for them by magic which has not been successful," then he frowned, "How?"  
  
"We are able because of a man named Whistler or something like that. A rather unusual, dreadful name, don't you think." Edmund nodded so Winchester continued, "He brought us another seer who is able to locate a potential slayer, and it works?"  
  
Edmund nodded, sharing his superior's opinion all the way. Winchester was very content and he leaned back on the chair.  
  
"Now we have to discuss another matter. What demon killed your charge?" With that question, the head of the Council made himself more comfortable in the chair as he listened to Edmund's description of the events that took place a couple of minutes ago.  
  
"So we have a new potential slayer killer right here in London." Edmund finished his tale. His superior was in deep thought for a moment before he spoke:  
  
"The vampiress was fairly young, correct." At the watcher's nod, he continued. "So she still wouldn't be able to defeat a Slayer, are you sure that you didn't see Master Nest's childe, Darla?"  
  
Edmund shook his head. "No, I have seen drawings of Darla and that vampire was completely different in appearance. She is smaller, her hair has a richer color, besides, she said that her name is Beth and she had the nerve to criticize my way of training my charge."  
  
Winchester nodded. "Very well, I will ask our seers to look into the matter. But before that, I shall send a new Slayer and her watcher to you so you could complete her training and maybe she could take care of this vampire. Expect the new charge in four weeks. If this new vampire will prove that she can kill a slayer so easily as you describe then, our seers will look at her bloodline carefully and we will write in the Dairies' about it."  
  
With that, Winchester stood up and headed toward the door. Edmund followed him and closed the door behind him. Then he sat down and started to drink his tea.  
  
An hour later, there was knock on the door. Edmund stood up, picked up a cross that was on the table and opened his front door. The doorstep was empty so he stepped out and looked around. He saw nobody, but just when he was about to turn around, a hand shot at form the shadows, and grabbed his neck. Edmund thrust the cross toward his attacker's face, but the vampire just swatted the cross away very easily.  
  
"Hello Watcher." The vampire said with a friendly voice and shifted to his human features, while never losing his grip on Edmund.  
  
"Tonight you cost my mate her first childe." Angelus smirked at the frightened man. The scent of fear was very strong in the air. His smirk grew.  
  
"I think, no I know that you want to meet my family don't you Watcher?" With that, Edmund's world went black.  
  
Angelus looked at the watcher's prone form, while smiling; he had heard every work spoken inside. He and his family will certainly have a lot of fun.  
  
With that thought on his mind, Angelus started to drag Edmund toward his mansion.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile Beth was pouting.  
  
//It's not fair, I created my first childe and she killed it, did she have any idea how difficult it is to find a suitable childe, no, she just poked her wooden stake into Andrew's heart. IT'S SO NOT FAIR!"// With that she walked home gloomily, while leaving Andrews ashes and the slayer's dead body in the graveyard.  
  
******  
  
Angelus sat in front of the fireplace. The soft glow of the light lightened his features while he read. The Watcher was safely tucked in Drusilla's padded room, which was sound proof so nobody will here his calls for help.  
  
Neither Beth nor Dru had returned yet, so he decided to read. He was so distracted by the book, that he didn't hear Beth enter the room.  
  
She stood by the entrance admiring her Sire. Then, a mischievous look entered her eyes as she crept silently behind his chair and covered his eyes with her hands.  
  
"Guess who?" She giggled.  
  
Angelus scowled and grabbed her hands, yanking her on his lap, the book forgotten. "You are a little trouble maker aren't you?!" He growled and roughly kissed her. She returned the kiss with equal brutality and searing passion. They both started to growl in contentment when their tongues duelled for dominance. Angelus stood up holding Beth in his arms without breaking a sweat and proceeded to walk in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
******  
  
Edmund was concerned, sure watchers were full of knowledge, but vampires usually ignored or killed them. They never bothered themselves with capturing one before. Oh yes, he knew everything about the vampire that had captured him, Angelus the Scourge of Europe, grandchilde of Master Nest himself. But who was his mate?  
  
Then suddenly the Watcher brightened, it was probable his sire, Darla.  
  
******  
  
When Drusilla neared her home, she heard the moon whispering and she titled her head to listen to the moon's songs. She then started dancing to music that only she could hear.  
  
She was smiling happily, because the moon whispered about many wonderful things. "We must hurry." She whispered to her doll, "Or we will miss the party Miss Edith." Then she giggled.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy have a present for us."  
  
******  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Edmunds sat in the corner of the room, staring into space. His clothes were in rags, torn and dirtied with dried blood. He was very thin, because they didn't give him any food since his capture. These vampires used every way of torture in the book and then invented some more. So no wonder he was in very bad condition.  
  
Although considering that they had never harmed him in a life threatening way, so they need him alive for something. He quietly took joy in that thought, because he wouldn't tell them anything and that will be his revenge, those unholy creatures thought that they could best a Watcher; well soon they will learn that they can't break him.  
  
Angelus and that blond vampiress who killed his Slayer probably grew bored of him, because he hadn't seen them for day. Only Drusilla came to see him. He always dreaded her visits.  
  
The door of his prison opened and he watched them in silent terror. Drusilla glided in the room smiling dreamily. But this time she wasn't alone. Beth was right behind her and she was closing the door.  
  
"Hello Edmund, my dear." Beth said in very sweet voice.  
  
Edmund shivered at the tone. Beth and Angelus weren't with him for more than a couple of days at a time, but he remembered that when they were nice to him, torture always followed. The poor man was simply terrified. Beth smirked, she could smell his terror. //What a sweet smell that is and lets not forget about what's coming, oh yes we'll have fun tonight.// With that thought in her mind, she shook Edmund who tried to shrink himself. Drusilla watched the scene, she was so excited, and she could not wait for her mommy and daddy to start playing with naughty Ed.  
  
"You see." Beth addressed Edmund." We grow tired of you, and because your blood is very bitter, we won't feed on you, and let's no forget your reward for helping us."  
  
Now Edmund was confused; helped them, with what, how. but before he could think of more questions, he saw a fist coming his way and every thing went dark...  
  
"We won't kill you." Beth continued, and then she grinned, "Yet."  
  
******  
  
When Edmund came to his senses he felt dizzy. But he also felt that somebody had dragged him. He turned his head to survey his surroundings.  
  
He had been dragged across the graveyard by a dark male and a blond female in very rich clothes. He assumed them to be vampires. They were turned away, so he couldn't see their faces, but he assumed that they were Beth and Drusilla. Suddenly he was wrenched away from his captors and the last thing he heard before blacking out, were sounds of a fight.  
  
"Mr. Croft, are you all right?" He heard a female voice ask him.  
  
Edmund opened his eyes, blinking, until he saw two faces clearly before him. One was a young man, in his late twenties, with kind blue eyes and brown hair. The other was a girl who was 15, with long blond hair and green eyes. Edmund turned toward the man.  
  
"You are a watcher." At the man's nod, he scowled.  
  
"It took you a long time to get here."  
  
"Well excuse me if my watcher took his time to train me." The new slayer jumped into the conversation.  
  
"Is that the way that a Slayer should speak to her watcher?" Edmund sneered at her. He turned to his fellow watcher.  
  
"What were you teaching her?'' he asked the man.  
  
Watcher glared at his older co-worker. "I trained her to fight and live not fight and die. Her name is Colleen Wilhelm and I am Colin Giles. She just saved you, with those two vampires that captured you, so show some bloody respect. Before you say I know that you are her new watcher and I will have to return and leave may charge to you. I'm warning you, that if you mistreat her."  
  
"You will do what, when the superiors find out what just said, you will be expelled for the noble work."  
  
Colin nodded and turned to Colleen and smiled warmly at her, she smiled back and nodded. He then walked out the door, but just before he stepped out he said:  
  
"Write the Council whatever you want, but mark my words, our job is to help and guide the slayer not own them. And some day, you will get a good bloody kick of that simple truth the hard way." With that he left.  
  
Edmund turned to his new Slayer and started with cold voice: "His teachings were wrong, you will do exactly what I tell you when I tell you."  
  
"So that means I will be dead within two nights like all your charges. I warn you I will do my duty my way." With that Colleen turned and left, leaving Edmund to stare dumbly at her.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, in a rich house across town, three vampires discussed their plans.  
  
"Unfortunately our plans about Edmund will have to wait," said Angelus, "We have to travel to France.  
  
"French people are very tasty." Drusilla sang.  
  
Beth knitted her eyebrows. "Why the sudden change of plans, my love?"  
  
Angelus smirked, "I finally tracked down my last relative, and I must have him."  
  
Beth smiled, "Then what are we waiting for. It's been awhile since I was in Paris and we could go to Italy too, or me and Drusilla could go while you have fun with that relative of yours."  
  
******  
  
Somewhere else in the centre of Watchers' Council, protected by many spells, was a large room with a symbol with crystals outlining it. Between those crystals were five women that lay with their eyes close. Suddenly all eyes snapped open, their orbs white. They started talking of things to come, and the watchers dutifully took notes until the seers closed their eyes, then they left them all alone.  
  
The youngest of the seers smiled and opened her eyes once again, but her eyes were not white like before but silver like the stars, she stared at the ceiling and whispered:  
  
"It has begun." 


	4. IMORTAL LOVE 6 AND 7

AN; Hi boys and girls I'm back. Special thanks to my beta Cindy and to let's see Thank you for reviews. Nelo- I'm sorry for cliff-hanger, I didn't mean to leave that way, but I was in the hurry. Kelso- well thank my beta and thanks. Willow120- thank you for many rewires and yes Buffy will find out in a while.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 6  
  
1766 Italy  
  
Drusilla and Beth finally arrived in Italy, leaving Angelus to deal with his relative. They were on the hunt in the streets of Naples, where the rich men were looking for entertainment, while their wives were home waiting.  
  
Drusilla wore a white dress with laces on her wrist and it showed quite a bit of cleavage. She wore her long, straight hair flow down her back when she glided onto the street. She looked innocent.  
  
Beth on the other hand wore a green dress that matched the color of her eyes. Her golden hair was braided. She looked like a goddess.  
  
Men were drawn to them like moths to a flame. The girls toyed with then and either drained them or killed them regularly. Their actions got into the local papers in a matter of weeks within their arrival. The most serious papers claimed that the murders were committed by an insane butcher. While the tabloids claimed that the victims were drained of blood and they were killed by vampires.  
  
The mayhem that they caused finally reached the seers in the Watchers' Headquarters and they sent a note for a watcher that was assigned to a Slayer to got to Naples, Italy at once.  
  
******  
  
Three months later, the slayer and her Watcher finally arrived in Italy. The slayer's name was Emily de Seauc. She was born in Naples, which is where they were ordered to go to. Her watcher was none other than Edmund Croft. The slayer Colleen died a week ago after a year of active duty, before he received the letter from the Council about the vampires in Italy. It had been arranged for him to pick up the new slayer and head for Naples.  
  
They were housed in a house owned by the Council in the area where the murders took place. Emily was practicing her crossbow, while Edmund was reading his diaries. He grimaced when he came across an entry about his last slayer, Colleen. He arrogantly thought, //Yes, she was one of the most successful slayer since the Watchers' Council was assembled, but imagine what a great Chosen One she would have been if she was raised by the Watchers. In the end, her disobedience of not killing a family of Bracken demons, which were peaceful, killed her. She claimed that they were peaceful and refused to kill them.  
  
Edmund informed the Council of this and they sent him drugs which were used for the Cruciatementum. That was a test that slayers who reached their 18th birthday took. Nine out of ten slayers that took the test were killed.  
  
Colleen was 16, but her behavior was not proper for a slayer, so the watchers were in need for a new one. He put the drug in Colleen's food and drink and then sent her on patrol where a nest of Kenai demons was. With her compromised strength, Colleen was badly wounded, but she managed to outsmart them and kill them. She crawled to Edmund and when she reached him, she passed out in the alley. He just left her there to die.  
  
Now, he was continuing to do his duty, ridding the world of evil. The only thing that he regretted was not seeing the sight of Beth and Drusilla turn to dust. His hatred for the vampires only increased with every passing day. Tonight will be a glorious night and no evil shall spread.  
  
******  
  
Beth groaned, she was missing Angelus, and Drusilla was singing to the stars. Again! It drove her crazy, so she went for a walk. In her walk, she heard the sounds of a fight and carefully edged here way toward the noise.  
  
What she saw made her smile. A black-haired girl was fighting three vampires, but that was not what made her smile. It was Edmund. When the fight ended she started clapping.  
  
Edmund's eyes bulged at the sight of her, which sent her giggling.  
  
"What's the matter Ed, you look like you've just seen a ghost.  
  
The watcher was still dumbstruck. The slayer just waited for her orders. That for some reason annoyed Beth. So she looked at the watcher sharply.  
  
"Another puppet Edmund? Where did you leave that spirited slayer who was so feared by the demons in London? Rumours say that she died in an alley drugged by her watcher. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Beth asked him in an icy tone.  
  
She knew that Drusilla's visions were accurate but hard to translate, but when she saw the Edmund's eyes darken, she knew that she was right.  
  
"Be gone demon. You will perish now! Attack!"  
  
The slayer launched into action, her stake aimed at Beth's heart. Beth sidestepped her and turned swiftly, successfully knocking her stake out of the girl's hands. She heard Edmund run in her direction so she didn't waste time and slashed the Slayer's throat with her nails. She quickly turned and caught the arrow aimed for her heart.  
  
Edmund was surprised. Young vampires didn't possess such skill, only the elder ones above 100 could. He bolted with Beth's laughter following him. He ran until he reached the safety of the house and slammed the door behind him.  
  
******  
  
Beth laughed all the way home. She was in good mood, again. The moment when she entered the house, she called for Drusilla who came in the room, dressed in a pale blue dress.  
  
"Dru I have great news, Eddie is here and he doesn't leave far away from here."  
  
Drusilla squealed happily and ran with Beth into the night. Soon they were stood in front of the house.  
  
Beth sighed. "Now we only have to get inside."  
  
Drusilla giggled. "But we can," she smiled dreamily, while Beth patiently waited for Dru's next words.  
  
"There is a demon living in Ed's attic, pst, he doesn't know, should we tell him?"  
  
Beth grinned. "Well Dru, I think it would be extremely impolite for us not to tell him." And with that they entered the house.  
  
******  
  
Edmund was writing a letter to the Watcher's Council, and described the events that took place in this city. He was a bit startled when a thick book was thrown on his letter with a slam. He looked up in terror and recognised the two vampiresses that grinned at him; they weren't morphed in their true faces, but in smooth lines of innocent young women.  
  
"Hello Edmund, my darling, you know a lady could be offended by a man to running away from her." Beth smiled at him and batted her eyelashes him in flirtatious manner. Drusilla just giggled and started to sway.  
  
Edmund's mouth was dry and memories of the day spent in captivity by those two vampires came crashing at him with a vengeance. He sank to his knees shaking uncontrollably. The thought of being captured and held prisoner by them was terrifying. Beth and Dru circled him, pulling him up and sank theirs fangs in to his neck. They drained him to the point of death, when Beth pulled away and nudged Drusilla to stop drinking.  
  
Edmund slipped to the floor, breathing hard, his eyes wild. Beth smiled sweetly at him and lowered herself to the floor so she was at the same height as he was.  
  
"You know, I think you should join us as a minion, we could use your knowledge."  
  
With that, she pricked her finger and forced Edmund's mouth to open, to feed him her blood. He struggled, but she held him in an iron grip. Then he tried to spit out the blood, but she clamped his mouth shut and bent his neck so that he swallowed.  
  
******  
  
Ten watchers arriving two weeks later found Edmund's diary. When they learn what happened and check near bay seminary and sure enough his grave was empty. 


	5. IMMORTAL LOVE 8

Title : IMORTAL LOVE Author: Red crystal Disclaimer: the characters and any other element that you recognise from the shows are not mine, so don't sou. I don't have any money. AN: Sorry for the long wait, I was buzzy with mine boring life.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Trip back in Paris was pretty without any major events. When they entered Angeles's mansion they were greeted bay Frank and some other minions. Drusila went to her room, while Beth went in search for her mate. After a while of walking she enter a Notre Dame church, with her snow white dress and lose golden hair she looked like one of the paintings of the angles come to life, she slowly approached the confessional and flung heavy red curtain open. On the chair sat Angelus, just finish draining the priest. ,, Angelus, love, honestly, since when you are hell bent to confess yours sins'' she chided him in stern voice, alltruh her eyes sparkled at the sight of him. He looked at her with innocent look. Which make her smile and she lean forward to whip the corner of his lips with her thumb, when she wanted to retread he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on his lap, flinging the thick curtain back on place and confess some sins to her. Couple of hours later they hard a curtain move and inside came a woman in her twenties. She crossed her self and spoke in soft voice; ,, Forgive me Father, because I committed a sin.'' Beth stifled a groan, but before she could remove an annoyance Angelus spoke. ,, Everybody sins, may Child'' ,, But may sin in horrible Father'' she sobbed. Angelus urged her to go on in his most pleasant voice. Beth have to stifle a giggle this time around. ,, I'm d devil's child FATHER, please help me!'' the woman whispered urgently. Beth almost cracked, but she put her hand on her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut in afford of not laughing. ,, And what does make you think, that you are a child of the devil?'' he asked the hysteric woman. ,, I moved an object with may thought'' she whispered brokenly. Beth was listening closely now, her interest raising. ,, Go on'' Angelus prodded. The woman was weeping from fear of her self. ,, And I killed somebody, I didn't mean to, but he was so violent, he hit me, so I used may ability to push him truth the window. I killed mine husband.'' ,, You right, you are not one of the god's children. You were touched bay evil. If you want to be free..'' he trailed of ,, I'll do anything Father.'' The woman said with hope in her voice. ,, Weary well child, there's maybe some hope for you yet. There is a woman who could help you. Her name is Elizabeth Palmer and she leaves in Victorian street, house 24, you can't miss it.'' The woman have a havy sight of relief. ,, one more thing child for penance, you will knell before the picture of Mother Mary and prayed thousand Holy Mary's out laud. ,, Yes Father, thank you.'' And she left. Soon bough vampires heard her voice praying. They steeped out of the coofensors and observed the woman. She was tall redhead, with pale skin and warm brown eyes. Beth smiled, things just started to be interesting.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////  
  
When sun was up, there was a knock in the door on the quiet Victorian street. The redheaded woman stood on the door step awaiting invitation, suddenly a voice rang from inside. ,, Come in its open.'' Woman entered and was greeted bay a small blond woman. ,, Hello I'm Elizabeth Palmer. Father informed me that you might be coming Miss.'' ,, Emm hello I'm Mrs. Francheska la Fay, did Father told you ..'' Beth interrupted her; ,,Why you hare. No, like you must know, confessions are as you know between yourself and the priest. Father just said that some woman in need of may help, would come. So why did you came Mrs. la Fay ?''  
  
After a while Beth pump out of Francheska all about her self. And Francheska was happy for a first time since she could remember. They were chatting about fashion, when a servant brought tea. Francheska was grateful and she take a sip from the cup, letting the warm liquid to spread truth her system. ,, Thank you Elizabeth, for yours help.'' Francheska thank Beth. Beth smiled and stood up. Francheska did the same but she felt sudden dizziness swept over her. Beth quickly supported her, preventing her fall. ,, I'm dizzy, can't .'' Francheska was slowly loosing consciousness, last thing she felt was a pain in her neck then nothing.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////  
  
Francheska was slowly coming back, but she felt different, free, no longer burdened with fear of her ability. She was laying on the church in some room, she looked around in awe. ,, I taken that you liked?'' she heard Elizabeth's voice behind her. Francheska turned around and smiled. ,, Yes Sire, I love it. It's weary beautiful.'' She answered. Beth returned her child's smile and extended her hand, which Francheska took. ,, You don't have to call me Sire or Elizabeth for that mater, just call me Beth. Now come let me introduce you to the rest of may family. They can't wait to met you.'' With that Beth lead Francheska in to was libery. On the chairs Francheska saw two vampires, male and female, both with dark hair and eyes looking her intently. Bay the other door stood two lesser vampires. Francheska didn't know how she know that. Beth leaned forward and showed the tall, man in the chair. ,, That's Angelus, my Sire and mate,. so hands of'' at that Angelus chuckled erring mock glare from Beth. ,, And this is Drusila, she is psychic, she gets visions'' Dru smiled dreamily. ,, You must come sometime to tea with Miss Edith and me, we'll have tea party.'' Beth smiled ,, Everybody met Franchecka.''  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////  
  
1791 Zurich Germany  
  
Four vampires were hiding in the abandoned barn, in the distance there was a mob of people led bay Holtz a demon hunter. Drusila was hulled in the corner mooning, while Angelus and Beth stood bay the windows and scanning theirs surroundings. Francheska was shaking. ,, How could he find us. He is not mare mortal.'' She whispered to herself. Beth turned around. ,, He is a mortal man, demon hunter yes, but still mortal.'' She hissed at her child. Sometimes Franchescas beliefs made her angry and this was one of this times. Angelus garbed her bay her shoulders halting her. ,, Calm down love, soon they will be far enough for us to leave.'' Beth took a calming, jet unneeded breath and smiled up at her mate. Then she calmly address her Child. ,, Holtz is able to find us, because, first he is experienced demon hunter and second we tend to live in best hotels and houses and ate servant's so it is easy for Holtz to track us down and third he is holding a grudge, because Angelus killed his doughtier.'' Francheska looked at her Sire. ,, I guess you are right Beth, but how we can escape such a man'' Beth rolled her eyes, Franchecka was like tree year old, she had to be lead bay her hand. ,, Fran, you are practising magic, think of something.'' Suddenly there was a crack and a tall man, with wild eyes with a torch jumped in. Angelus didn't lose any time and pick an axe from the log and throw it in the Holtz chest, before the hunter could do any damage. Beth looked at that unfazed ,, Or not.'' ,, Common Ladies we are not safe jet, lets go.'' And they disappeared in the night, leaving the body of the demon hunter Named Holtz in the barn.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////  
  
1798 London England Christmas time  
  
Everything was in cheer mode. People were celebrating, there were a lot of them in the streets. They roomed the streets even in the night, and so did vampires. Beth and Angelus were walking arm and arm truh the crowd on the streets. Dru and Fran were on there own somewhere. Fran was probably of killing priest or nuns, she had special taste for them. Beth was deep in thought. Angelus was looking at her atently. ,, What are you thinking love?'' he asked her. ,, What makes you think a thinking.'' She replied in teasing manner. He grabbed her bay her waist and puled her flush to him. ,, O I don't know Lover, maybe because I know you'' Beth looked at his chocolate brown eyes smiling softly. ,, Maybe ..'' just when they were about to kiss, somebody collided with them. They broke apart and looked at theirs intruder. It was a young man, with light brown hair and sky blue eyes and high cheekbones. He looked upset bay something. ,, pardon me Mister, Miss I didn't look where I was going.'' Angelus was about to explode, when Beth steeped forward. ,, Nobody got hurt and theirs no damage, may but you look upset, what's the matter?'' And so they find out that his name is William James Woods and that he is a poet in love in a women name Emily and that she just broke his hart saying that he is beneath her. And her beus and her friends say they would radar had railroad spikes running truth theirs heads than hearing his poetry. Beth then send young lad to nearest tavern promising that they will join him shortly. ,, All right Love what was that about?'' Angelus asked Beth crossly. ,, I was thinking, that you need a male companion, you were surrounded with woman for decades now.'' Beth answered innocently. Angelus turned toward the tavern and then back to Beth. ,, Go Angelus talk to him some more and if you don't like him you could just kill him, but if you like him,..'' Beth smiled up at him and then turned around and left. Angelus was looking at her until she despaired behind the corner, then heeded toward the tavern where William was waiting.  
  
Next night Fran, Dru and Beth were at home when the door opened and Angelus and his new Child William entered the room. Beth smiled at him ,, Welcome to the family William'' But he didn't hear her he was lost bay looking at the dark harried vampires in black red dress holding a porcelain doll and she was looking and smiling dreamily at HIM. Angelus seeing that chuckled. ,, Now that William is Drusila.''  
  
Romania 1899  
  
Beth and Angelus lived in the small apartment, Spike and Drussila were of to Rome, seeing that Dru wanted to hear screams of terror in Coliseum's arena. Fran was in Paris with Pen. So they decided that they will enjoy their time alone. ,, Cosy apartment ´´ said Beth then turned her head up and smiled. ,, why don't you go out and grab a quick bite, while I prepare something special. ´´ ,, What are you planing Lover? ´´ Angelus regarded his mate with suspicion, they were together for a long time now and he just knew when she was planning something. Beth looked him under her lashes and lean forward to brush her lips lightly across his. ,, Go, you'll see. ´´ Angelus sight and disappear in to the night. Beth watched after him long after that and when she couldn't reach him with her senses anymore she went to preparations.  
  
Beth was prowling the night with silent steps of the predator, soft breeze was playing with her golen locks while her green eyes searched the gypsy camp . Camp fires were lit, illuminating the camp. Older gypsy's were siting around the fire talking. While the young ones were dancing wildly. They were laughing full of life. Beth observed them and just when she decided on her pray and prepare to make her move, a young girl in her six-teens caught her eye. She was small, Beth noticed, graceful, with deer like eyes and raven black hair, she carried her self with ease and elegance and she was standing, alone, bay a huge oak tree. Beth smiled, perfect. She rounded around the camp closing in on her pray. The gypsy girl was watching the dance of her older siblings, she shifted on her feet and lean to the tree. Suddenly she heard a rustle coming from above, so she looked up and opened her mouth to call help. But no sound came, because Beth already had her hands on her mouth and the girl was pulled on the tree.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////  
  
Angelus just feed of an old man. When he looked up and saw a familiar blonde. My, my Angelus ´´ she purred ,, it's been a while.´´ Angelus dropped the dead body who slumped on the floor. ,, Centuries, but who's counting ´´ he said with razed eyebrow. ,, Hello Darla. What's brings you here? ´´ Darla pouted. ,, It's that a way to greet to you're Sire and mate, dear boy? '' Angelus approached her, with a smirk on his handsome face , then suddenly he launch at her with full vampire speed and pinned her to the brick wall. ,, You're hurting me'' Darla drawled ,, that's good .´´ Angelus lean forward and whispered in her ear. ,, Hello Sire ´´ he said in the softest whisper his cold breath tickling her and sending shrives down her spine. She closed her eyes expecting him to kiss her. but suddenly she stumbled and fell on her hands and knees in the dirty ally. She looked up only to find Angelus gone. She smiled. ,, Oh no, dear boy, I'll find you and get you back.'' With that Darla went in search for her favourite. Angelus was musing about his Sire, something he did not done in .well ever. He was slightly worried after all, Beth was younger vampire than Darla, but he also knew that his mate isn't exactly helpless and he still could stake Darla if necessary. When he opened their front door he stooped in his tracks. Before him was a table and on the table a letter and a single blood red rose. He steeped forward and pick up the letter.  
  
Dear Lover,  
Happy anniversary I don't know how many times I wanted  
to surprise you like that, but we were never alone to do so.  
But now we are alone.  
So first thing you must do is to follow the rose petals on the floor.  
  
Angelus looked on the right side of the table and sure enough saw a trail of rose petals on the floor leading him to the next room. The study was clean all books on the shelves except for one which lay open on the study desk. He picket the book up and started to read.  
  
At length their long kiss severed with sweet smart  
  
And as the last slow sudden drops are shed From sparkling caves when all storm flees.  
  
He turned the pages at the beginning of the book and on the first page there was writing in Beth's script.  
  
I found this book in the local book store  
It is one of the books that are forbidden, and well I like it  
So I took it and I think you'll like this book as much as I do.  
  
Love Elizabeth  
  
Angelus closed the book and resumed his way to the master bedroom. When he opened the door he found a massive master bed covered with rose petals and the sweet scent of roses was mixing with a scent of . fear? He circled the bed and on the floor laying in the cycle of the roses before the lit fire place lay a young gypsy girl.  
  
,, I take it that you liked my surprise.'' Said the soft voice behind him. Angelus slowly turned around and smiled at his mate. ,, Yes I like.'' He purred at her and procidet to show her just how much he liked it.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////  
  
Next night in gypsy camp the body of Janna was faund and relatives and elders mourned her death. Camp fires were blazing under the midnight sky as the chant of the old woman was heard.  
  
Nici mort, nicide-al fiintei, Te invoc, spirit al trencerii. Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal! Asa sa fie. Quod perdium est infentur. Te inplor, Doamne, nu ignora aceata rugaminte. Nici mort, nici al fiiteli. Lasa orbita sa fie vasul.  
  
Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!  
  
Beth and Angelus were running truh the forest. They just returned the corpse back to her camp. Suddenly a fire shot truh there bodies, bridging bout of them to their knees. There eyes gloved orange before they collapsed unconscious. At first Liam thought that past avay at the tavern after having to much to drink. He remembered the fight with his father. He shook his head, fathers cutting words still ringing in his ears,, It's a son I wish for, insisted God give me you.''  
  
,, Where em I?''  
  
Liam turned towards the voice behind him and found a beautiful young Lady. Was this the girl that he saw behind the tavern, after the closer look he discovered that not.  
  
,, Who are you?'' he asked.  
  
The lady looked at him and his breath caught, she was breath taking.  
  
,, I'm Elizabeth. And who are you?'' .. I'm Liam and .?'' his sentence was never finish, because his memories started to appear in his mind. Hundreds of innocent people, woman, men children that he killed. he dimly heard Elizabeth's cries of enguish. They couldn't stand the anymore so they ran trying to escape the pain in their souls. Liam fled back toward the city , Elizabeth towards the woods.  
  
TBC  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************ Authors notes: the verses used do not belong to me, they are taken from Nuptial sleep written bay Dante Gabriel Rosetti. The spell used in this fic is a little altered Ritual of restoration, the spell which was used in Becoming part II to restore angel's soul. Here is the translation of the spell used in this fic:  
  
Neither dead, nor the living, I invoke you, spirit of the passing. Return to the body what distinguishes Man from the beast! So it shall be. What is lost, return. I implore you, Lord, do not ignore this request. Neither dead, nor of the living. Let this Orb be the vessel. So it shall be! So it shall be! Now!  
  
So how did you like this part. Feedback's are like always welcome it keeps me writing (g). 


	6. immortal love 110

Title: IMMORTAL LOVE  
Author: Cristina (a.k.a. redcristal)

E-mail:   
Rating: PG-13 I think

Category: Buffy/Angel(us)

Spoilers: Let's see um some from eps on Angel and BtVs especially flashbacks.

Timeline : from 1700 to present   
Disclaimer: All BtVs characters are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. All I own is the plot and some characters that you don't know from the show.

Distribution: , my yahoo groups anyone else just tell me where it goes.  
Feedback: mm let me think YES please.

Summary: OK this story is AU. Darla turns a young Irish lad name Liam. Liam becomes Angelus. Tree years after his turning a demon with hidden agenda directs Angelus to the party held bay a rich nobleman…...

Author's notes: special thanks to………for beta reading this story. I'll update this story as soon as I lock my little sister and older brother in the closet (he, he , he).

To all who don't like Angelus well didn't worry Angel will come into the picture in the chapter 2.

**Chapter 1  
**

**Galway, Ireland, 1700**

Liam was bored so he went to the tavern. He met some of his friends there and they started their daily drinking. Soon they started to fight. Liam was thrown to the table, and when he landed, he saw a beautiful young woman. The woman smiled at him and stood up to leave. Liam, as if in a trance, followed her.

The next night, in the cemetery, the same young women walked to the fresh grave of Liam O'Connor, age 27, beloved son and brother. Suddenly, the soft soil of the grave stirred, and then a hand came out of the grave. Angelus, the vampire, took his first look at the night sky. A couple of hours later all of his family laid dead in their home, and Angelus left town with his sire Darla. They travelled through Ireland, Scotland, and they stopped when they reached London, England.

**London, England, 1705**

Angelus was on the hunt. Just when he finished draining his latest victim, his senses pick up a demonic presence. "Who are you?"

"I'm a demon who is going to tell you your destiny." The demon stated matter-of-factly, and then stepped out of the shadows. The demon was small, with unmatched clothes and a hat. "My name is Whistler, and you kid, are Angelus, one of the most evil vampires who ever walked this earth."

Angelus regarded the small demon with a smirk on his face. "And that great destiny you're talking about would be what?"

"I will show you, come with me." Whistler ordered and then started walking. Angelus followed him through the poor streets until they came to an area of London that was not so poor. There middle class houses. Whistler led Angelus to a house that was brightly lit. The people were having a party.

"You didn't drag me through London to show me the party did you?" Angelus was getting irritated by the second.

Whistler merely smiled and shook his head. "Tell me Angelus, why you staying with Darla?"

"She is my sire, my companion, and my mate."

"See now, there's where you are wrong. Yes, she is your sire, but she is not your mate."

"What?"

"To be your mate, she would have had to be your soul mate when she was human."

"Then why does she call me her mate?"

"Vampires sometimes sire people because he or she wants them. Younger vampires make a mistake between a soul mate and a pretty face. Now go inside, and when you see her, you will know. Go, it is your path to greatness." Angelus grinned and walked inside, not needing an invitation, because Whistler had cast the spell allowing vamps to enter.

Whistler watched as Angelus entered the house, and then smiled. The Powers that Be will be very happy. "I never said that you will have destiny as an evil vampire did I?" With that, Whistler disappeared in a gleaming white light.

**At the house, **

Henry Brown was fuming because his only daughter, Drusilla Edith, had another of her insanity attacks. She had screamed that darkness is coming for them. Henry had long decided that Drusilla should be locked up. So that his family, his wife and son, wouldn't be ashamed of her insane babbling about the stars, moon, and so on. However, since his niece from the American colonies came to live with them, after an unfortunate accident which resulted with death of her parents, it was difficult because Elizabeth would sneak into the south wing of the house. Nurses and guardians failed to spot her. He walked to Drusilla's padded room and opened the door. The sight that greeted him only enraged him more.

On the top floor, were two young women dressing for the party. Drusilla was a beautiful 19 year old, with black straight hair, soft brown eyes, pale, and gentle facial features. She was dressed in a simple white dress. Elizabeth was shorter than Drusilla, a year younger, with long golden hair, and green eyes. She wasn't, in Henry's opinion, an ideal noblewoman. She had a mind of her own, and before her parents were killed, she went to school which, in Henry's opinion, was waste of time and money.

"Elizabeth Ann Summers, what are you doing here" He bellowed. Elizabeth looked at him with no fear in her eyes.

Here we go.Elizabeth mused, and then answered her uncle's question.

"Drusilla was afraid, so I came and calmed her down because the other people might be frightened with you yelling at her."

Henry became red like tomato from anger, because his niece once again dared to contradict his beliefs, of him being right about everything. "That does not explain your disobedience of my orders. Nobody is allowed enter Drusilla's room, except the doctors, nurses and Mrs. and Mr. Green." With that, he pulled Elizabeth by her arm out of the room, down the corridor straight to her own room." Get ready, we have a party in the evening, and you must look presentable, there will be some noble people amidst our guests, do not embarrass me" With that he was gone.

Elizabeth watched the closed door with disbelief. Well that was rude, I mean, honestly, my uncle has ego problems. Well, I had better get ready for the party.Later that evening the guests began to arrive, along with a certain vampire looking for his future mate.

The reception room was lit with oil lamps, while people were coming through the door. The servants took their coats and announced their titles and names. Elizabeth generally liked parties, but the parties thrown by her patents and her uncle had big differences. Her parents' parties were full of laughter; they were fun and warm, not stiff and cold. Elizabeth mused to herself. The party resembles a theatre because everybody acts. Well except for some of the women and young girls, they act like mindless dolls. All they think about is whom they will marry. It's funny that the only person I like spend time with is the insane girl upstairs.

"Baron, Riley Finn." The next announcement ran through the room, and a tall blond man stepped into the ballroom. His blue eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for a petite blond girl. When he spotted her, he beamed and started walking towards her. Oh no, he is coming this way, no go away. Yep, I am definitely cursed with boring Fish Boy, well as soon he's not paying attention, I will run away.

"Elizabeth, my dear, you look lovely. Wonderful party isn't?" Riley greeted her, beaming.

"Thank you my lord," Now go away"and yes this is beautiful evening." It was a minute ago anyway.

"Would you like something to drink, I saw the servants setting out the punch." Riley offered.

"Thank you, that is very nice of you." Elizabeth answered with a fake smile on her face, not that he noticed the difference. Now that was easy.

"I will bring some punch and then I can tell you about a book, which my father wrote." Riley gushed enthusiastically.

Nothing is ever easy; he could not just go away. No, he has to bore me to death with his story which even if it is interesting he would make it boring.

"I would like to propose to you, you know ask for your uncle's permission to court you and then marry you. I am sure that we would have wonderful life."

WHAT! Ugh I have to calm down, just breathe, well I have get myself of that, now let's think. Oh! I know.

"We would live in the mansion with my parents." Riley started planning their life in his head.

"I think you should slow down, I'm-" Elizabeth started to say.

"Grieving for your parents' death. Yes, I'm sorry that I forgot. I will bring you the drinks." With that, he left to go to the table with various drinks.

I meant to say that I'm not ready for commitment, not that I don't care about my parents but they would be very disappointed if I do not marry for love. He is gone to the table, why I still standing here? I'm gone.

Elizabeth started inching toward the gardens. While she was moving, she felt that somebody was watching her. She would normally be annoyed by the sensation but somehow this was different. She turned around and saw the most handsome man she ever came across. He was tall, not as tall as Riley was, but he gave an impression of someone who would not allow other people to command him. He had dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, broad shoulders and he was dressed in the most expensive silk shirt and linen trousers, he looked extremely classy and not at all like some pompous moron whose name shall not be mentioned. Is he coming my way? Oh my god, he is coming my way.

''Your invitation please?" Asked the servant the next guest. The man gave him his invitation and the second servant takes his coat.

'' Mr. Angelus O'Connor." Announces the third servant by the door to the ballroom.

The moment Angelus entered the ballroom he felt her presence. Well what do you know, that annoying demon was right after all, now let's find the girl.His gaze soon fell on the petite blond girl in a midnight blue dress who was frozen to her footsteps. Has she felt my presence just like I felt hers.Not sparing a second thought, he casually walked up to her, while she slowly started to turn around. When they were a step apart, their eyes met. Deep brown eyes met grassy green ones. She is a beauty, I can't look away from her, and if I would need to breathe, I would be in serious trouble here. Oh, I hope she is not as boring and simple minded like most noblewomen I met while I was human.

"Hello there." Angelus greeted. I'm expected to talk.

'' Hello! Do I know you? I'm Elizabeth." Nice going, way to embarrass yourself with the stuttering, he must think I'm a moron. What's with that smirk of his, I would prefer it if he would smile nicely. OK stop musing.

'' Elizabeth is a beautiful name, for a beautiful lady such as yourself."

"Thank you, but most people call me Beth, well only my closest friends and my parents of course."

She is so cute when she is embarrassed and her babbling is nice.''Where are you parents?" He asked, then immediately noticed the change in her eyes. ''Is something wrong?"

"My parents are dead, why did you think that something was wrong?"

"The colour of you eyes darkened." Angelus replied.

"Oh, you have known me for like a minute, and yet you act like you have known me my whole life."

"I have a feeling I do." Angelus said honestly.

"Strange, I feel that I know you too." Except for that smirk of his.

I will have to approach that carefully, she is not a vampire yet, she is still human and I don't want to frighten her, and there is Darla and her jealous temper. Well one thing at the time. I will have to be patient.Angelus' musing was interrupted by Riley who chose this moment to return with his drinks.

''There you go Elizabeth, my dear." He said while offering her a glass of punch.

Great, I completely forgot abut him, why did he have to come?

Riley took in Angelus' appearance and said, "Good evening, I am Baron Fin, a friend of the family, and who are you?"

Angelus mentally growled he almost vamped out at the intrusion of the man. This is the most pathetic fool I have ever seen, he is definitely on my kill list.He carefully watched Elizabeth's reaction taking in her annoyed expression. '' My name is Angelus O'Connor and I was invited to this party and Beth here was very good for me."

Elizabeth blush at his phrasing of the words but smiled at him, telling him silently with a smile that she doesn't mind of him talking to her so informal. Riley however, was not pleased at Angelus' tone and his obvious possessiveness towards Elizabeth.

"I believe I have never seen you at any high social event. Therefore, you are of no importance. Come along my dear, there will be fireworks soon." With that, he lopped his arm with Elizabeth's and proceeded to guide her past Angelus to the garden. What he didn't notice was her hand quickly touching and holding his for a short spell and he failed to see Angelus' and Elizabeth's eyes locking for a brief moment, the look of the promise only they understand.

Angelus was standing before Master Nest, while Darla stood next to him.

"My sire here tells me that you're some sort of Master"

"The Master." Darla corrected him. ''He commands our order."

''The Order of Aurelius," the Master added, "we are the select-the elite."

Angelus looked around at his surroundings. "And you live in the sewers, do you?" He asked.

"We live below, giving tribute to the old ones. Waiting for their return and then we will lay waste on this world." The Master laughed.

'' Why do you want that? Have been above lately? It's quite nice. I could never live in rat infested stink hole." Angelus taunted.

"We only walk the surface to heighten our numbers and to feed!" The Master bellowed.

Angelus gave him his trademark smirk ''Having a face like that you probably don't have much choice." Darla approached her Childe, but the Master was there before she could silence him. The Master punched him, before throwing him against the wall. Angelus just pushed himself off the wall, as if nothing had happened.

"It was nice to meet you Master Nest, I will be going now. Goodbye Darla." Angelus mock saluted. Well, it looks like the Darla problem just went away.

One of The Master's minions growled and blocked Angelus' path. "No," The Master spoke, "let him go." The minion did what his Master commanded.

"He won't last. I give it a century. Tops." The Master retorted, and then turned to Darla. "Now my dear, why don't we discus the finding of the hell mouth, we finally found the location. It's in the small town of Sunnydale, California in America…"

**Three days and three nights later**

Angelus was waiting by the fountain when he felt her approach. He turned and his breath caught in his throat. She looked stunning, her golden locks were lose, falling too her shoulders framing her face. They meet here regularly these past nights, but tonight she was sad, her eyes were puffy from crying.

"What's the matter love, tell me?" Angelus asked worriedly.

"My uncle arranged for Drusilla to be shipped to an insane asylum and he arranged for me to marry Riley Finn in three weeks, but I don't love Riley I love…"

"Yes." He prodded gently.

"You. I love you, I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, there was this feeling telling me that you're the one." She answered honestly. Well, it is true, I do love Angelus, but I can't shake the feeling that something is missing.

"I love you to Beth and I want spend eternity with you." She heard him answer.

"I want to be forever with you too." Angelus leaned down and to capture her mouth in passionate kiss. This is the night I have been waiting for.He kissed her long and hard, until she started moaning. Then he peppered kissed along her jaw-line to her neck. She tilted her head to allow him better access and closed her eyes. He was slowly kissing and nibbling her neck right above her pulsing vein, and then he vamped out and sank his fangs into her soft flesh. She struggled at the sudden pain, but he held her in hid iron grip. One hand holding her by the waist, and the other running through her hair. Elizabeth was growing dizzy, and she felt tingly all over her body, something that terrified her and amazed her at the same time. She didn't know what was going on. The only thing she was sure of was that Angelus was holding her, then there was a sudden unexpected pain on her neck, but as soon she felt it, it was gone, as if the pain was never there. Then in a split second, she felt fire run through her veins, a sudden rush of power, but she didn't pay much attention, because she was getting dizzy. A minute later, she heard through the fog.

"Drink, Lover, drink."

Therefore, she did.

**Same time, in France**

A Watcher helplessly watched, while his Slayer Jocelyn was standing with shocked look on her face, at the sight of her own stake penetrating her heart. While a vampire, the oldest child of Darla, Lucas stood behind her, holding the same stake pushing it into the Slayer. One Slayer dies, another is called. Every Watcher knows this. However, they didn't know that they missed one Elizabeth Ann Summers, nor did they know that in the moment of Jocelyn's death she was called as the next Slayer, only to die, and be turned by Angelus. That incident resulted in the calling of the next Slayer, a girl who was raised by the Watcher's Council. A Slayer named Sara.

When Elizabeth woke, she found that she was lying on a large bed, with black and red silk sheets. She felt different too, stronger, wicked, and well better. I think a will love my new life or rather unlife .She let her eyes wonder and then she saw him. Angelus was sitting on the massive chair, watching her intently. She scooted closer to him and he stood and took her hand in his.

"I 'm hungry." He smiled and tilted his neck, something that he would have never done for Darla even if his unlife depended on it. She kissed his neck, vamped out and bit down. When her hunger was sated, she withdrew her fangs and licked the wound closed.

"So my love, would you please tell me about yourself? Because you have neglected to tell me, oh I don't know that you're a vampire." Buffy smirked.

He chuckled and joined her on the bed wrapping his arms around her. He told her abut his mortal life, about Darla, and he described his meeting with the Master. She listened intently to every word he spoke, smiling constantly, on his description of his family death. Growling softly when he told her about Darla. When he told her about his meeting with the Master, she started laughing and arched her neck to kiss him on the lips.

"What you did was arrogant, disrespectful and completely brilliant." She said between the laughter and kissed him again. Their passion grew and they shifted seeking a more comfortable position. While they shifted, they accidentally rolled off the bed and fell on the floor, with her on top, to tell the truth they were kissing so they didn't notice their change of location. When they stopped, she shifted, straddling his waist.

"You don't look up to anyone do you?" She said. "With the exception of me of course."

Angelus looked puzzled. "You?"

She looked at him with an amused look in her eyes and a grin on her lips. "If you didn't notice you are looking up to me."

Angelus let out a bark of laughter. "How amusing Beth." Then he pulled her down kissing her, and then he rolled them over so that he was on top. They didn't talk for long though.

Later that night, they started planning. They left an abduction note at the doorstep of her former home, to explain her absence, and demanding money. Angelus located Drusilla in the asylum and went there the next night. Meanwhile Elizabeth went to her uncle's house.

Police officers stood before Henry Brown and Baron Riley Finn discussing the kidnapping of Elizabeth when there was a knock on the door. Henry went to open the door and there stood his niece, her dress torn and she was sobbing.

"Dear God, child what happened?" He asked silently hoping that the worst didn't happen, because that would mean disgrace to his family and all planning for the wedding to the Baron would be terminated.

"They wanted to hurt me, I escaped," more sobbing, "Oh uncle, it was so horrible."

Riley stepped through the doorstep, hugging her.

While her uncle let out a sigh of relief. "Come in child, it's not polite to stand outside in a torn dress, what will the neighbours say."

Beth stepped in the house and Riley closed the front door. "I have some questions to ask you Miss, about your kidnappers, there is no way of telling if they will try again."

"May I dress in something else and refresh first?" Beth asked.

"Of course Miss." With that, she went upstairs in her room. When she was finished, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Henry opened the door and stepped in her room. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to and spoke first.

"Why uncle are you worried about me or you precious reputation."

Henry scowled, "You will not speak to me with that tone young lady. I came to talk about the wedding. There is no reason for it not to continue as we planned."

"Oh, but there is, dear Uncle Henry, you see I wouldn't marry Fish boy if he was the last men on this world. Especially after last night."

Henry's eyes narrowed. "What happened last night?"

"My, uncle, prying on my personal life, shame on you, but for putting your curiosity at rest, I spent all last night making love with the man whom I met three days ago on that party you forced me to attend," she said to her uncle and smiled sweetly, "and the kidnapping was just a cover." She finished with a smirk.

Henry became red as tomato, "You hooker!" He hissed.

"Now uncle, don't be mean, I after all acted in the name of love, and I will live with Angelus whether you like it or not."

Henry got in her face. "I will not allow this. I would rather lock you up than allow you to disgrace me. Do you understand?"

"You can't stop me, you see I'm not the same person I was a day ago." That's an understatement, now how to prove it to him. Oh, I know, yes, that will do nicely.

"You, young lady, don't have any other choice than to obey me, you will stay in this room until further notice." He said, and turned around to walk out of the room.

"Henry turn around, there is something you should see." She said motioning to her right.

Henry turned and saw himself in the mirror. He saw the whole room in the mirror's reflection but he was the only one present. Thinking that she tricked him and left the room he quickly turned around and came face to face with his niece. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"You see, I was right." Elizabeth said with a big smile on her face, morphing before his eyes.

Henry didn't react, he was frozen with the terror, not able to move or scream. She loved his fear, enjoyed his terror when she grabbed him and sank her fangs into his neck. The body of Henry Brown fell to the floor completely drained of blood. Horror on his face remained evident on his face even in death.

One down, two to go, and of course, the servant girl here tonight, I have to get rid of the bitter taste of my uncle. God, he was bitter, I need something younger.With that on her mind she rang for service. A minute later young servant girl came in the room and saw a drained body of her employer on the floor; she didn't have time to scream because Elizabeth grabbed her in a split second using her vampiric speed drinking quickly. Now was sweet. Mm. Now, on my plan. First, I must take care of that man in blue, I think that he will be a useful minion, and then Fish boy. I wonder if Angelus found Drusilla yet, I can't wait to be with her once more, her visions will be extremely useful.

With that, Elizabeth went downstairs, leaving two bodies upstairs. She found Riley and the police officer in the study.

"I would like to answer your questions now officer."

Riley made no move to leave.

"But before that, I would like to talk with my fiancé in private." She added, as an after thought.

The police officer nodded and left the room and closed the door.

"Elizabeth, my dear I am so glad you are safe. So we can marry and live happily ever after in my…"

OK, change of the plans, I will kill him quickly, before he bores me to death. Since I am already dead, so that is kind of moot point, but he is still boring. No, I will torture him mentally and then kill him, serves him right!Elizabeth smiled sweetly and silenced Riley with a finger over his mouth. "Shh. Fishes don't talk and I won't marry you, you pathetic excuse for a human being."

Riley was in shock, he certainly didn't expect this. He just stood there gaping at her, opening and collapsing his mouth like a guppy.

Great, now he gives me an impression of a fish, this is boring, let's finish this. Beth didn't bother drinking his blood; she just reached out and snapped his neck. He probably would have tasted like a fish too.She purposely walked down the hall where the police officer was waiting.

"I believe that we weren't introduced, I am Frank Cole, and I came here to find you and your kidnappers."

"Tell me Frank, are you content with your new job."

"It is a job ma'am."

She smiled; "You just got a new one," with that she grabbed him. He attempted to free himself, but his struggles made no difference. He was drained, and forced to drink a small amount of her blood. Then he slid to the ground only to become awake at night.

I did it exactly as Angelus told me how to.

**Flashback**

They were laying on the bed, spent after making love. There are four kinds of vampires, first there are masters, they are the leaders of the nests, and they share their power only with their mates or consorts as they call them. Then, there are Children, they are the same as masters, they can live with them or go and make families of their own, becoming masters as well. Then, there are minions, they do their bidding, they guard them, clean the nest, they are servants, to create a minion you don't give a lot blood as you do with creating a Childe.

"So I'm your child and consort and you are a master, but we don't have minions do we?"

"No, Lover we don't have a minion, yet, but if you see somebody who you think would be appropriate you can change him, but because you will create a minion you can leave him wherever you kill him."

E**nd flashback**

After collecting her yellow dresses along with Drusilla's favourite doll, Miss Edith, she went to her new home. Angelus was already waiting for her, with a turned Drusilla. She went to the bed where Drusilla was laying and put the doll next to her, so when she rises, he doll will be the first thing she sees.

The next day, the police discovered bodies in the Brown's residence, and they buried them. At night, a minion rose and went in search of his masters. In the rich house, another freshly risen vampire cradled the doll and looked expectedly at the two vampires standing before her. "Mommy, daddy I'm hungry, I want to eat." Drusilla said in her sweet voice.

**On the way to England, 1765**

The ship was sailing towards England on a quiet December night. The sky was clear, the moon and stars shined softly on the dark sky above. A young beautiful young Lady stood bay the ship's fence. She was dress in light blue classy dress and a black fur coat on her shoulders. Her golden hair was swept up in artistic hairstyle. Suddenly from the shadowy corner, came a tall, dark hared man and regarded the Lady with a smile on his face.

"Hello Lover." He greeted her, as she turned around and smiled at him. He held up his hand, which had a red rose and ran the rose down her forehead, across her lips and then down her throat. The gentle caress of the rose on her skin was a wonderful and sensational feeling.

"The dawn will come soon so let's go inside." Beth said in a soft voice and held her hand to him. He smiled and took her hand in his and they left for their rooms. Before their room stood Drusilla in her white dress, in which she looked so incredibly innocent that it attracted many to their death. Angelus and Beth were proud in Drusilla's way of the hunt, she often played with her victims, invited them to tea and then locked them up in padded room, with no windows and listened to their screams of despair before she finally killed them.

"Mummy and Daddy said that we will be home soon." She sang in her sweet voice.

"Yes, Dru, soon we will be in dear old London." Beth said and smiled at her.

Dru is such a child, yet her visions are very useful and we are a family, a real family I am so glad that I met Angelus. We had a good time together and by the look on his face I'll say there is some good times ahead of us right now, so I better get Drusilla into her room.

"Sweetheart," Beth interrupted Drusilla's humming, "can you go to your room, I think Miss Edith would like a cup of tea."

Drusilla happily nodded, "Yes, she was good girl tonight, she should have some tea, and she liked tea." With that, Drusilla glided to her room and silently closed the door while Beth and Angelus entered their room.

After the door was closed, Beth turned to Angelus. "Do you think that Master Nest and Darla are still here, we never did pay attention to the vampire grapevine about them for years now?" 

"I wouldn't know, I never pay much attention on the news concerning them and even if they are still there I won't stand before the old bat face." Angelus replayed.

"Well love, if I remember correctly you were standing before him only for a minute, but you spent quite awhile on the floor or flying through the air." She giggled. Angelus frowned, and then he grabbed her with a blur of motion, turned them around and slammed Beth's back on the door.

"You know love, you too smart for your own good!" He said while grinning. Beth grinned back and locked her hands behind his neck. They were staring into each other's eyes; their bodies pressed together in a way that they looked like one entity.

"One of us has to be." She teased him. He growled playfully and claimed her mouth with his. They had all the time in the world or until the ship docked.

Drusilla sat in her room and on the table before her was a teapot filled with hot tea and two cups, and across from her sat a dark-haired doll. They were having a tea party and talking about the secrets that the moon and stars were whispering about her Mummy and Daddy and the wonderful things that they would do once they hit London. The house that Angelus sent Frank to buy was completely furnished and ready for them once they got there, there were hundreds of humans waiting to be their meal for them. London will never be the same again once they landed. They will never know what hit them.

"Ah, the sweet smell of London." Angelus stated when they exited the ship, around them were the drunken sailors with their harlots hanging on their arms and moving in the dark.

"And what exactly would that sweet smell be?" Beth asked wrinkling her nose. "Because all I can smell is human waste, drink and other filth I don't want to think about."

Angelus snickered and Beth glared at him.

"So I don't like filthy alleys, they are too much like sewers and I hate sewers."

From behind them, emerged Drusilla holding Miss Edith in her hands. "Are mummy and daddy ready to go? Miss Edith and I would like to see our new happy home." Drusilla asked in childish voice.

The next night they were standing in front of their new house. It was a lovely old house with big garden. So then, the vampires entered their new home. Soon they were accepted in a high social order and were invited to many parties; the humans never knew that they were inviting death into their homes. They fed on servants and other lower classes, but rarely on noblemen and women. A week later, when Beth opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the face of her beloved mate smiling down at her. That was nothing new, he often watched her sleep and wake up every day and night, they were together always but neither he nor she grew tired of it. When he saw her eyes open, he trailed his fingers across her full lips and smiled when he heard her soft purrs. Soon he began to purr too. The tender moment was disturbed by Drusilla, who came dancing into the room and jumped on the bed. She was smiling and singing:

"They are gone, deep, deep underground, the old one will never be freed, he is trapped below, he can't move, the stars and moon are saying, he can't hurt us anymore."

Beth and Angelus just shared a look. They knew that Drusilla just had a vision. In addition, they figured out that it concerned Master Nest. However, they didn't try to force Drusilla to tell them what exactly happened to him, she would tell or sing about it when she was ready. Even though Master Nest didn't come as a threat to them, they wanted to know where he was, and apparently he was trapped underground somewhere. They discerned that from the vision. Yet, that could wait because they were in a hurry. They had to get ready for a party; they were invited by Lady Lockwood.

"Come child. Let's leave Beth to herself and get ready for the party." Angelus ordered.

"Oh, I love parties Daddy, I have to get ready. Miss Edith will be so excited because when I come back I will tell her about the party, she can't go because then people are mean to her, but we will punish them when time will come wont we Daddy, Mummy." Drusilla said jumping up and down in her excitement. Angelus and Beth chuckled.

"You certainly do like parties and yes you will punish all mean people, we have a room ready for them already."

Drusilla's eyes got big. "Really, daddy, I want to see the room, please daddy!'' she squealed.

Angelus nodded and held up a hand Drusilla grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bedroom. Beth got up and closed the door, smiling to herself in amusement at Drusilla's behaviour. Then she turned around and walked up to her wardrobe to pick a gown for this night's ball. Opening the wardrobe's doors, she came face to face with her many clothes. They were all known colors, textures, and patterns. She took out a corset and other underclothes first. Then she looked for suitable overdresses. After awhile she finally settled for an emerald green velvet dress that went with her eyes, then she took out a matching pair of shoes. She brushed her hair into a modern hairstyle with ribbons and small golden hairpins that held her long hair in place. Then she went to her jewellery box and picked out a golden necklace with emeralds and rubies and matching earrings. With some makeup, she was finally ready.

Angelus was waiting in the study, reading a book, to pass time. When Beth entered, he looked up and was awed of her appearance. Beth stopped in her tracks, and looked at him; he was incredibly handsome in his attire. He wore shiny black boots, and then she moved her gaze upward to the collored cloth that melded to his muscular legs, his dark red coat, black waistcoat with little silvery streaks, the white linen at his neck, and finally his devastatingly beautiful face. In moments like this Beth often remembered just why he was called Angelus, a demon with an angelic face, he was truly a fallen angel. Soon Drusilla joined them and they climbed into the carriage and drove off to the manor of Earl and Lady Lockwood. When they arrived the party had already started, they left their coats in the lobby, under the watchful eye of the receptionist and went to the ballroom where people were already dancing. A young man quickly asked Drusilla to dance; she giggled and accepted the invitation. Angelus went to mingle amidst the other guests looking for his meal, while Beth went to the gardens.

The gardens were beautiful, full of exotic flowers, bushes, and trees. There was a fountain in the middle of the park. There were gold fish swimming in the silvery liquid. She spotted a young servant feeding the fish with bits of bread. She smiled and went to him. When he heard her approach he looked up. She smiled at him sweetly. The servant blushed.

"Tell me young man, what a sturdy looking man doing here in the middle of the night?" She ask him with a smile. The boy's cheeks grew even redder, if that was possible.

My what a sweet innocent little child.

She smiled to her self. Then she sat next to the boy. They talked for a while, he told her that his name was Andrew, that he was an orphan and came to serve yesterday and that this was his first job.

I think I just found myself my first Child. I can't bring him home like Angelus brought me, because I am his mate and not just a Childe, I will leave him here by the fountain, somebody will find his body and I will wait on may Child's grave for him to raise.

"Tell me young Andrew," she asked deciding that this young man will be her Childe, "Don't you have any ambitions or wishes to became somebody important?"

Andrew thought for a minute. "I always wanted to become a traveller you know, see the world, but as I said before…" He trailed off.

Beth smiled and waved her hand. "Say no more, I understand, but if I told you that there was a way for you to become everything that you have ever dreamed of, would you take it without question?"

His eyes brightened. "You would show me the world, that would be wonderful, what do you want me to do? Tell me, I will do anything? That is all I have ever wanted!" He replied excitedly.

"You just have to close your eyes and I'll do the rest." Beth smiled.

Andrew happily nodded and closed his eyes. Only to scream a second later in pain as sharp teeth bit him in the neck. He was growing weak. When Beth withdrew her fangs he just blinked at her, too weak to do anything else. She ripped open her wrist and put the now bleeding wound to his lips.

"Drink Andrew and fulfil yours dreams, come on darling." She said in soft and kind voce. And Andrew drank and fell on the grass not breathing, only to be reborn as a creature of the night. Beth watched the body of her first Childe in fascination, when she was interrupted by footsteps of two people.

Here there's come unsuspected finders I think I will stay around for entertainment. So she hid herself in the bush. Soon she saw two people approaching, one was a man in his fifties and the other was Lady's Lockwood fifteen years old doughtier Melanie. Beth felt a feeling wash over her, one similar to the feeling she had felt in Germany.

**Flashback**

Beth found herself searching for her mate, they were together for ten years now, and they weren't usually separated, she had a funny feeling that somebody was following them and she didn't like it. It made her feel like she would be the prey and not the hunter. When she came up to a small narrow ally she heard sounds of fighting. She went to look around the corner and saw Angelus fighting a young human girl, what worried Beth the most was the stake in the girl's hands. But before she interfered Angelus slammed the girl in the wall, so she slid to her knees and then kicked her in the head sending her on her back. Then he removed the stake away from her, bent down and snapped the girl's neck.

"Who was she Angelus? How can a human girl be so strong?" Beth asked her mate as she emerged from the shadows.

"She was a Slayer my love. They are girls chosen to fight us and when one is killed another is called." He answered, while turning at her.

**End flashback**

So, because of that incident she knew that Melanie was the Slayer, but who was the old man?

"You see." The man said with a heavy British accent. "Your holy duty was to stop this unholy creature from making this kill, and God will punish you because you didn't believe in it. Now I know that you were not raised by the Watchers' Council, but let me make something clear to you. You are not a person anymore you are the Chosen one and you will be until you die. You will leave your family and come to live with me, do not tell your family of anything because you will just endanger them. From now on you belong to the Watchers' Council and you will do your sacred duty. Now check the boy's mouth, if there is some blood in it."

Melanie obediently opened the young boy's mouth and looked inside. "There is blood in there Sir." She said humbly, her eyes downcast.

The man nodded. "Tomorrow night you will have to wait for him to rise in the graveyard."

Melanie nodded, and then turned around to gather some things before leaving to live with her watcher. Beth watched the scene from the bushes. Now this is becoming more interesting, I wonder if Angelus will have time to go with me to the cemetery tomorrow night.With that she left in search for her mate. The next night in cemetery, by Andrew's grave was a Slayer that stood waiting for him to rise. By her, stood a watcher. When the fresh soil stirred she went to stake him, but her watcher wanted to see her fight. So she waited for Andrew to rise, and when he came out, they fought and the watcher watched. They didn't know that behind the trees stood two vampires watching the fight with interest. The Slayer staked the vampire very fast, and then turned to her watcher with a smile on her face, waiting for praise. It never came all she got was some harsh words that she shouldn't show any emotion, and that emotions are not proper for the Slayer that a Slayer was just a weapon.

"But I think she fought well old man, you shouldn't criticise her for something you can't do." A female voice said behind them. They turned around and came face to face with a female vampire wearing a long red gown, her golden hair tied up neatly in a ponytail.

"You are a vampire." The watcher spat.

Beth smiled. "Your powers of observation is awe inspiring. My name is Beth and this,'' she motioned to the shadows, "is Angelus, my sire and mate. And you I presume are a Slayer and you stuffy old man are her watcher." Melanie didn't look where Beth pointed she just stood there waiting for watcher's orders. The watcher however looked around, but seeing nothing he thought that the vampiress was alone so he ordered his Slayer to attack. Melanie jumped into action, but Beth was able to block the slayer's every move. Melanie was called as a Slayer for a few days now, she wasn't properly trained yet, but it didn't matter because Slayers had a certain instinct when it came to slaying, but is seems that Beth possessed that instinct to. So, she had the Slayer pinned down in a matter of minutes. The watcher, seeing that his charge was dead, just turned around and left. Not knowing that he was being followed by Angelus.

The watcher walked to his house in a slow, calm manner, like he didn't just lose his charge. Like a young girl didn't die. It didn't matter to him, because he knew that somewhere was Slayer that has just been called and the fight will go on. But what he didn't know was that a shadow was following him since he left his charge to die.

When he approached his house, he saw a carriage in front of his home. The watcher sped up his pace and entered his house. A middle aged man sat in his study, who nodded in greeting when he stepped into the room.

"Good evening Edmund." The man greeted.

"Mr. Winchester." The watcher replied with a nod. Winchester motioned toward the chair in front of him and Edmund sat down.

"It's time for your charge to." The older man started.

"I beg your pardon Sir," Edmund interrupted, with a voice full of respect toward his companion, "but the Slayer has fallen and the new one was probably called a few moments ago."

Winchester took the news like it was a small matter and nodded. "Wonderful news, we finally are able to locate the potential Slayers."

Edmund smiled, "That is indeed wonderful news, are seers before had some trouble not being able to reveal the Potentials, thus making us look for them by magic which has not been successful," then he frowned, "How?"

"We are able because of a man named Whistler or something like that. A rather unusual, dreadful name, don't you think." Edmund nodded so Winchester continued, "He brought us another seer who is able to locate a potential slayer, and it works?"

Edmund nodded, sharing his superior's opinion all the way. Winchester was very content and he leaned back on the chair.

"Now we have to discuss another matter. What demon killed your charge?" With that question, the head of the Council made himself more comfortable in the chair as he listened to Edmund's description of the events that took place a couple of minutes ago.

"So we have a new potential slayer killer right here in London." Edmund finished his tale. His superior was in deep thought for a moment before he spoke:

"The vampiress was fairly young, correct." At the watcher's nod, he continued. "So she still wouldn't be able to defeat a Slayer, are you sure that you didn't see Master Nest's Childe, Darla?"

Edmund shook his head. "No, I have seen drawings of Darla and that vampire was completely different in appearance. She is smaller, her hair has a richer collor, besides, she said that her name is Beth and she had the nerve to criticise my way of training my charge."

Winchester nodded. "Very well, I will ask our seers to look into the matter. But before that, I shall send a new Slayer and her watcher to you so you could complete her training and maybe she could take care of this vampire. Expect the new charge in four weeks. If this new vampire will prove that she can kill a slayer so easily as you describe then, our seers will look at her bloodline carefully and we will write in the Dairies' about it."

With that, Winchester stood up and headed toward the door. Edmund followed him and closed the door behind him. Then he sat down and started to drink his tea.

An hour later, there was knock on the door. Edmund stood up, picked up a cross that was on the table and opened his front door. The doorstep was empty so he stepped out and looked around. He saw nobody, but just when he was about to turn around, a hand shot at form the shadows, and grabbed his neck. Edmund thrust the cross toward his attacker's face, but the vampire just swatted the cross away very easily.

"Hello Watcher." The vampire said with a friendly voice and shifted to his human features, while never losing his grip on Edmund.

"Tonight you cost my mate her first Childe." Angelus smirked at the frightened man. The scent of fear was very strong in the air. His smirk grew.

"I think, no I know that you want to meet my family don't you Watcher?" With that, Edmund's world went black.

Angelus looked at the watcher's prone form, while smiling; he had heard every word spoken inside. He and his family will certainly have a lot of fun.

With that thought on his mind, Angelus started to drag Edmund toward his mansion.

Meanwhile Beth was pouting.

It's not fair, I created my first Childe and she killed it, did she have any idea how difficult it is to find a suitable Childe, no, she just poked her wooden stake into Andrew's heart. IT'S SO NOT FAIR!"With that she walked home gloomily, while leaving Andrews ashes and the slayer's dead body in the graveyard.

Angelus sat in front of the fireplace. The soft glow of the light lightened his features while he read. The Watcher was safely tucked in Drusilla's padded room, which was sound proof so nobody will here his calls for help.

Neither Beth nor Dru had returned yet, so he decided to read. He was so distracted by the book, that he didn't hear Beth enter the room.

She stood by the entrance admiring her Sire. Then, a mischievous look entered her eyes as she crept silently behind his chair and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" She giggled.

Angelus scowled and grabbed her hands, yanking her on his lap, the book forgotten. "You are a little trouble maker aren't you?!" He growled and roughly kissed her. She returned the kiss with equal brutality and searing passion. They both started to growl in contentment when their tongues duelled for dominance. Angelus stood up holding Beth in his arms without breaking a sweat and proceeded to walk in the direction of the bedroom.

Edmund was concerned, sure watchers were full of knowledge, but vampires usually ignored or killed them. They never bothered themselves with capturing one before. Oh yes, he knew everything about the vampire that had captured him, Angelus the Scourge of Europe, grand Childe of Master Nest himself. But who was his mate?

Then suddenly the Watcher brightened, it was probable his sire, Darla.

When Drusilla neared her home, she heard the moon whispering and she titled her head to listen to the moon's songs. She then started dancing to music that only she could hear.

She was smiling happily, because the moon whispered about many wonderful things. "We must hurry." She whispered to her doll, "Or we will miss the party Miss Edith." Then she giggled.

"Mommy and Daddy have a present for us."

**Three Weeks Later**

Edmunds sat in the corner of the room, staring into space. His clothes were in rags, torn and dirtied with dried blood. He was very thin, because they didn't give him any food since his capture. These vampires used every way of torture in the book and then invented some more. So no wonder he was in very bad condition.

Although considering that they had never harmed him in a life threatening way, so they need him alive for something. He quietly took joy in that thought, because he wouldn't tell them anything and that will be his revenge, those unholy creatures thought that they could best a Watcher; well soon they will learn that they can't break him.

Angelus and that blond vampiress who killed his Slayer probably grew bored of him, because he hadn't seen them for days now. Only Drusilla came to see him. He always dreaded her visits.

The door of his prison opened and he watched them in silent terror. Drusilla glided in the room smiling dreamily. But this time she wasn't alone. Beth was right behind her and she was closing the door.

"Hello Edmund, my dear." Beth said in very sweet voice.

Edmund shivered at the tone. Beth and Angelus weren't with him for more than a couple of days at a time, but he remembered that when they were nice to him, torture always followed. The poor man was simply terrified. Beth smirked, she could smell his terror.

What a sweet smell that is and lets not forget about what's coming, oh yes we'll have fun tonight.With that thought in her mind, she shook Edmund who tried to shrink himself. Drusilla watched the scene, she was so excited, and she could not wait for her Mommy and daddy to start playing with naughty Ed.

"You see." Beth addressed Edmund." We grow tired of you, and because your blood is very bitter, we won't feed on you, and let's no forget your reward for helping us."

Now Edmund was confused; helped them, with what, how… but before he could think of more questions, he saw a fist coming his way and every thing went dark...

"We won't kill you…" Beth continued, and then she grinned, "Yet."

When Edmund came to his senses he felt dizzy. But he also felt that somebody had dragged him. He turned his head to survey his surroundings.

He had been dragged across the graveyard by a dark and a blond hared females in very rich clothes. He assumed them to be vampires. They were turned away, so he couldn't see their faces, but he assumed that they were Beth and Drusilla. Suddenly he was wrenched away from his captors and the last thing he heard before blacking out, were sounds of a fight.

"Mr. Croft, are you all right?" He heard a female voice ask him.

Edmund opened his eyes, blinking, until he saw two faces clearly before him. One was a young man, in his late twenties, with kind blue eyes and brown hair. The other was a girl who was 15, with long brown hair and green eyes. Edmund turned toward the man.

"You are a watcher." At the man's nod, he scowled.

"It took you a long time to get here."

"Well excuse me if my watcher took his time to train me." The new slayer jumped into the conversation.

"Is that the way that a Slayer should speak to her watcher?" Edmund sneered at her. He turned to his fellow watcher.

"What were you teaching her?'' he asked the man.

Watcher glared at his older co-worker. "I trained her to fight and live not fight and die. Her name is Colleen Wilhelm and I am Colin Giles. She just saved you, from those two vampires that captured you, so show some bloody respect. Before you say I know that you are her new watcher and I will have to return and leave may charge to you. I'm warning you, that if you mistreat her…"

"You will do what, when the superiors find out what just said, you will be expelled for the noble work."

Colin nodded and turned to Colleen and smiled warmly at her, she smiled back and nodded. He then walked out the door, but just before he stepped out he said:

"Write the Council whatever you want, but mark my words, our job is to help and guide the slayer not own them. And some day, you will get a good bloody kick of that simple truth the hard way." With that he left.

Edmund turned to his new Slayer and started with cold voice: "His teachings were wrong, you will do exactly what I tell you when I tell you."

"So that means I will be dead within two nights like all your charges. I warn you I will do my duty my way." With that Colleen turned and left, leaving Edmund to stare dumbly at her.

Meanwhile, in a rich house across town, three vampires discussed their plans.

"Unfortunately our plans about Edmund will have to wait," said Angelus, "We have to travel to France.

"French people are very tasty." Drusilla sang.

Beth knitted her eyebrows. "Why the sudden change of plans, my love?"

Angelus smirked, "I finally tracked down my last relative, and I must have him."

Beth smiled, "Then what are we waiting for. It's been awhile since I was in Paris and we could go to Italy too, or me and Drusilla could go while you have fun with that relative of yours."

Somewhere else in the centre of Watchers' Council, protected by many spells, was a large room with a symbol with crystals outlining it. Between those crystals were five women that lay with their eyes close. Suddenly all eyes snapped open, their orbs white. They started talking of things to come, and the watchers dutifully took notes until the seers closed their eyes, then they left them all alone.

The youngest of the seers smiled and opened her eyes once again, but her eyes were not white like before but silver like the stars, she stared at the ceiling and whispered:

"It has begun."

**1766 Italy**

Drusilla and Beth finally arrived in Italy, leaving Angelus to deal with his relative. They were on the hunt in the streets of Naples, where the rich men were looking for entertainment, while their wives were home waiting.

Drusilla wore a white dress with laces on her wrist and it showed quite a bit of cleavage. She wore her long, straight hair flow down her back when she glided onto the street. She looked innocent.

Beth on the other hand wore a green dress that matched the color of her eyes. Her golden hair was braided. She looked like a goddess.

Men were drawn to them like moths to a flame. The girls toyed with then and either drained them or killed them regularly. Their actions got into the local papers in a matter of weeks within their arrival. The most serious papers claimed that the murders were committed by an insane butcher. While the tabloids claimed that the victims were drained of blood and they were killed by vampires.

The mayhem that they caused finally reached the seers in the Watchers' Headquarters and they sent a note for a watcher that was assigned to a Slayer to got to Naples, Italy at once.

Three months later, the slayer and her Watcher finally arrived in Italy. The slayer's name was Emily de Seauc. She was born in Naples, which is where they were ordered to go to. Her watcher was none other than Edmund Croft. The slayer Colleen died a week ago after a year of active duty, before he received the letter from the Council about the vampires in Italy. It had been arranged for him to pick up the new slayer and head for Naples.

They were housed in a house owned by the Council in the area where the murders took place. Emily was practising her crossbow, while Edmund was reading his diaries. He grimaced when he came across an entry about his last slayer, Colleen. He arrogantly thought, Yes, she was one of the most successful slayer since the Watchers' Council was assembled, but imagine what a great Chosen One she would have been if she was raised by the Watchers. In the end, her disobedience of not killing a family of Bracken demons, which were peaceful, killed her. She claimed that they were peaceful and refused to kill them.

Edmund informed the Council of this and they sent him drugs which were used for the Cruciatementum. That was a test that slayers who reached their 18th birthday took. Nine out of ten slayers that took the test were killed.

Colleen was 16, but her behaviour was not proper for a slayer, so the watchers were in need for a new one. He put the drug in Colleen's food and drink and then sent her on patrol where a nest of Kenai demons was. With her compromised strength, Colleen was badly wounded, but she managed to outsmart them and kill them. She crawled to Edmund and when she reached him, she passed out in the alley. He just left her there to die.

Now, he was continuing to do his duty, ridding the world of evil. The only thing that he regretted was not seeing the sight of Beth and Drusilla turn to dust. His hatred for the vampires only increased with every passing day. Tonight will be a glorious night and no evil shall be spared.

Beth groaned, she was missing Angelus, and Drusilla was singing to the stars. Again! It drove her crazy, so she went for a walk. In her walk, she heard the sounds of a fight and carefully edged here way toward the noise.

What she saw made her smile. A black-haired girl was fighting three vampires, but that was not what made her smile. It was Edmund. When the fight ended she started clapping.

Edmund's eyes bulged at the sight of her, which sent her giggling.

"What's the matter Ed, you look like you've just seen a ghost.

The watcher was still dumbstruck. The slayer just waited for her orders. That for some reason annoyed Beth. So she looked at the watcher sharply.

"Another puppet Edmund? Where did you leave that spirited slayer who was so feared by the demons in London? Rumours say that she died in an alley drugged by her watcher. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Beth asked him in an icy tone.

She knew that Drusilla's visions were accurate but hard to translate, but when she saw the Edmund's eyes darken, she knew that she was right.

"Be gone demon. You will perish now! Attack!"

The slayer launched into action, her stake aimed at Beth's heart. Beth side stepped her and turned swiftly, successfully knocking her stake out of the girl's hands. She heard Edmund run in her direction so she didn't waste time and slashed the Slayer's throat with her nails. She quickly turned and caught the arrow aimed for her heart.

Edmund was surprised. Young vampires didn't possess such skill, only the elder ones above 100 could. He bolted with Beth's laughter following him. He ran until he reached the safety of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Beth laughed all the way home. She was in good mood, again. The moment when she entered the house, she called for Drusilla who came in the room, dressed in a pale blue dress.

"Dru I have great news, Eddie is here and he doesn't live far away from here."

Drusilla squealed happily and ran with Beth into the night. Soon they were stood in front of the house.

Beth sighed. "Now we only have to get inside."

Drusilla giggled. "But we can," she smiled dreamily, while Beth patiently waited for Dru's next words.

"There is a demon living in Ed's attic, psst, he doesn't know, should we tell him?"

Beth grinned. "Well Dru, I think it would be extremely impolite for us not to tell him."

And with that they entered the house.

Edmund was writing a letter to the Watcher's Council, and described the events that took place in this city. He was a bit startled when a thick book was thrown on his letter with a slam. He looked up in terror and recognised the two vampiresses that grinned at him; they weren't morphed in their true faces, but in smooth lines of innocent young women.

"Hello Edmund, my darling, you know a lady could be offended by a man to running away from her." Beth smiled at him and batted her eyelashes him in flirtatious manner. Drusilla just giggled and started to sway.

Edmund's mouth was dry and memories of the day spent in captivity by those two vampires came crashing at him with a vengeance. He sank to his knees shaking uncontrollably. The thought of being captured and held prisoner by them was terrifying.

Beth and Dru circled him, pulling him up and sank theirs fangs in to his neck. They drained him to the point of death, when Beth pulled away and nudged Drusilla to stop drinking.

Edmund slipped to the floor, breathing hard, his eyes wild. Beth smiled sweetly at him and lowered herself to the floor so she was at the same height as he was.

"You know, I think you should join us as a minion, we could use your knowledge."

With that, she pricked her finger and forced Edmund's mouth to open, to feed him her blood. He struggled, but she held him in an iron grip. Then he tried to spit out the blood, but she clamped his mouth shut and bent his neck so that he swallowed.

Ten watchers arriving two weeks later found Edmund's diary. When they learn what happened and check near bay seminary and sure enough his grave was empty.

Trip back in Paris was pretty without any major events. When they entered Angeles's mansion they were greeted bay Frank and some other minions. Drusilla went to her room, while Beth went in search for her mate.

After a while of walking she enter a Notre Dame church, with her snow white dress and lose golden hair she looked like one of the paintings of the angles come to life, she slowly approached the confessional and flung heavy red curtain open.

On the chair sat Angelus, just finish draining the priest.

,, Angelus, love, honestly, since when you are hell bent to confess yours sins'' she chided him in stern voice, alltruth her eyes sparkled at the sight of him. He looked at her with innocent look. Which make her smile and she lean forward to whip the corner of his lips with her thumb, when she wanted to retread he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on his lap, flinging the thick curtain back on place and confess some sins to her.

Couple of hours later they hard a curtain move and inside came a woman in her twenties.

She crossed her self and spoke in soft voice;

,, Forgive me Father, because I committed a sin.''

Beth stifled a groan, but before she could remove an annoyance Angelus spoke.

,, Everybody sins, may Child''

,, But may sin in horrible Father'' she sobbed.

Angelus urged her to go on in his most pleasant voice. Beth have to stifle a giggle this time around.

,, I'm d devil's child FATHER, please help me!'' the woman whispered urgently.

Beth almost cracked, but she put her hand on her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut in afford of not laughing.

,, And what does make you think, that you are a child of the devil?'' he asked the hysteric woman.

,, I moved an object with may thought'' she whispered brokenly.

Beth was listening closely now, her interest raising.

,, Go on'' Angelus prodded.

The woman was weeping from fear of her self.

,, And I killed somebody, I didn't mean to, but he was so violent, he hit me, so I used may ability to push him truth the window. I killed mine husband.''

,, You right, you are not one of the god's children. You were touched bay evil. If you want to be free..'' he trailed of

,, I'll do anything Father.'' The woman said with hope in her voice.

,, Weary well child, there's maybe some hope for you yet. There is a woman who could help you. Her name is Elizabeth Palmer and she leaves in Victorian street, house 24, you can't miss it.''

The woman have a heavy sight of relief.

,, one more thing child for penance, you will knell before the picture of Mother Mary and prayed thousand Holy Mary's out laud.

,, Yes Father, thank you.'' And she left. Soon bough vampires heard her voice praying. They steeped out of the coofensors and observed the woman.

She was tall redhead, with pale skin and warm brown eyes.

Beth smiled, things just started to be interesting.

When sun was up, there was a knock in the door on the quiet Victorian street. The redheaded woman stood on the door step awaiting invitation, suddenly a voice rang from inside.

,, Come in its open.''

Woman entered and was greeted bay a small blond woman.

,, Hello I'm Elizabeth Palmer. Father informed me that you might be coming Miss…''

,, Emm hello I'm Mrs. Francheska la Fay, did Father told you ..'' Beth interrupted her;

,,Why you hare. No, like you must know, confessions are as you know between yourself and the priest. Father just said that some woman in need of may help, would come. So why did you came Mrs. la Fay ?''

After a while Beth pump out of Francheska all about her self. And Francheska was happy for a first time since she could remember.

They were chatting about fashion, when a servant brought tea. Francheska was grateful and she take a sip from the cup, letting the warm liquid to spread truth her system.

,, Thank you Elizabeth, for yours help.'' Francheska thank Beth. Beth smiled and stood up. Francheska did the same but she felt sudden dizziness swept over her. Beth quickly supported her, preventing her fall.

,, I'm dizzy, can't …'' Francheska was slowly loosing consciousness, last thing she felt was a pain in her neck then nothing.

Francheska was slowly coming back, but she felt different, free, no longer burdened with fear of her ability. She was laying on the church in some room, she looked around in awe.

,, I taken that you liked?'' she heard Elizabeth's voice behind her. Francheska turned around and smiled.

,, Yes Sire, I love it. It's weary beautiful.'' She answered. Beth returned her child's smile and extended her hand, which Francheska took.

,, You don't have to call me Sire or Elizabeth for that mater, just call me Beth. Now come let me introduce you to the rest of may family. They can't wait to met you.''

With that Beth lead Francheska in to was libery. On the chairs Francheska saw two vampires, male and female, both with dark hair and eyes looking her intently. Bay the other door stood two lesser vampires. Francheska didn't know how she know that. Beth leaned forward and showed the tall, man in the chair.

,, That's Angelus, my Sire and mate,… so hands of'' at that Angelus chuckled erring mock glare from Beth.

,, And this is Drusilla, she is psychic, she gets visions'' Dru smiled dreamily.

,, You must come sometime to tea with Miss Edith and me, we'll have tea party.''

Beth smiled ,, Everybody met Franchecka.''

1791 Zurich Germany

Four vampires were hiding in the abandoned barn, in the distance there was a mob of people led bay Holtz a demon hunter. Drusilla was hulled in the corner mooning, while Angelus and Beth stood bay the windows and scanning theirs surroundings. Francheska was shaking.

,, How could he find us. He is not mare mortal.'' She whispered to herself.

Beth turned around.

,, He is a mortal man, demon hunter yes, but still mortal.'' She hissed at her child. Sometimes Franchesca's beliefs made her angry and this was one of this times.

Angelus garbed her bay her shoulders halting her.

,, Calm down love, soon they will be far enough for us to leave.''

Beth took a calming, jet unneeded breath and smiled up at her mate. Then she calmly address her Child.

,, Holtz is able to find us, because, first he is experienced demon hunter and second we tend to live in best hotels and houses and ate servant's so it is easy for Holtz to track us down and third he is holding a grudge, because Angelus killed his doughtier.''

Francheska looked at her Sire. ,, I guess you are right Beth, but how we can escape such a man''

Beth rolled her eyes, Franchecka was like tree year old, she had to be lead bay her hand.

,, Fran, you are practising magic, think of something.''

Suddenly there was a crack and a tall man, with wild eyes with a torch jumped in.

Angelus didn't lose any time and pick an axe from the log and throw it in the Holtz chest, before the hunter could do any damage.

Beth looked at that unfazed ,, Or not.''

,, Common Ladies we are not safe jet, lets go.''

And they disappeared in the night, leaving the body of the demon hunter Named Holtz in the barn.

1798 London England Christmas time

Everything was in cheer mode. People were celebrating, there were a lot of them in the streets. They roomed the streets even in the night, and so did vampires.

Beth and Angelus were walking arm and arm truh the crowd on the streets. Dru and Fran were on there own somewhere. Fran was probably of killing priest or nuns, she had special taste for them.

Beth was deep in thought. Angelus was looking at her atently.

,, What are you thinking love?'' he asked her.

,, What makes you think a thinking.'' She replied in teasing manner. He grabbed her bay her waist and puled her flush to him.

,, O I don't know Lover, maybe because I know you''

Beth looked at his chocolate brown eyes smiling softly.

,, Maybe ..''

just when they were about to kiss, somebody collided with them. They broke apart and looked at theirs intruder.

It was a young man, with light brown hair and sky blue eyes and high cheekbones. He looked upset bay something.

,, pardon me Mister, Miss I didn't look where I was going.''

Angelus was about to explode, when Beth steeped forward.

,, Nobody got hurt and theirs no damage, may but you look upset, what's the matter?''

And so they find out that his name is William James Woods and that he is a poet in love in a women name Emily and that she just broke his hart saying that he is beneath her. And her beus and her friends say they would radar had railroad spikes running truth theirs heads than hearing his poetry. Beth then send young lad to nearest tavern promising that they will join him shortly.

,, All right Love what was that about?'' Angelus asked Beth crossly.

,, I was thinking, that you need a male companion, you were surrounded with woman for decades now.'' Beth answered innocently. Angelus turned toward the tavern and then back to Beth.

,, Go Angelus talk to him some more and if you don't like him you could just kill him, but if you like him,..'' Beth smiled up at him and then turned around and left.

Angelus was looking at her until she despaired behind the corner, then heeded toward the tavern where William was waiting.

Next night Fran, Dru and Beth were at home when the door opened and Angelus and his new Child William entered the room.

Beth smiled at him ,, Welcome to the family William''

But he didn't hear her he was lost bay looking at the dark harried vampires in black red dress holding a porcelain doll and she was looking and smiling dreamily at HIM.

Angelus seeing that chuckled.

,, Now that William is Drusilla.''

Romania 1899

Beth and Angelus lived in the small apartment, Spike and Drusilla were of to Rome, seeing that Dru wanted to hear screams of terror in Coliseum's arena. Fran was in Paris with Pen. So they decided that they will enjoy their time alone.

,, Cosy apartment ´´ said Beth then turned her head up and smiled. ,, why don't you go out and grab a quick bite, while I prepare something special. ´´

,, What are you planing Lover? ´´

Angelus regarded his mate with suspicion, they were together for a long time now and he just knew when she was planning something.

Beth looked him under her lashes and lean forward to brush her lips lightly across his.

,, Go, you'll see. ´´

Angelus sight and disappear in to the night. Beth watched after him long after that and when she couldn't reach him with her senses anymore she went to preparations.

Beth was prowling the night with silent steps of the predator, soft breeze was playing with her golden locks while her green eyes searched the gypsy camp .

Camp fires were lit, illuminating the camp. Older gypsy's were siting around the fire talking. While the young ones were dancing wildly. They were laughing full of life.

Beth observed them and just when she decided on her pray and prepare to make her move, a young girl in her six-teens caught her eye. She was small, Beth noticed, graceful, with deer like eyes and raven black hair, she carried her self with ease and elegance and she was standing, alone, bay a huge oak tree.

Beth smiled, perfect. She rounded around the camp closing in on her pray.

The gypsy girl was watching the dance of her older siblings, she shifted on her feet and lean to the tree. Suddenly she heard a rustle coming from above, so she looked up and opened her mouth to call help. But no sound came, because Beth already had her hands on her mouth and the girl was pulled on the tree.

Angelus just feed of an old man. When he looked up and saw a familiar blonde.

My, my Angelus ´´ she purred ,, it's been a while. ´´

Angelus dropped the dead body who slumped on the floor.

,, Centuries, but who's counting ´´ he said with razed eyebrow.

,, Hello Darla. What's brings you here? ´´

Darla pouted.

,, It's that a way to greet to you're Sire and mate, dear boy? ''

Angelus approached her, with a smirk on his handsome face , then suddenly he launch at her with full vampire speed and pinned her to the brick wall.

,, You're hurting me'' Darla drawled ,, that's good .´´

Angelus lean forward and whispered in her ear.

,, Hello Sire ´´ he said in the softest whisper his cold breath tickling her and sending shrives down her spine. She closed her eyes expecting him to kiss her… but suddenly she stumbled and fell on her hands and knees in the dirty ally. She looked up only to find Angelus gone. She smiled.

,, Oh no, dear boy, I'll find you and get you back.'' With that Darla went in search for her favourite.

Angelus was musing about his Sire, something he did not done in …well ever. He was slightly worried after all, Beth was younger vampire than Darla, but he also knew that his mate isn't exactly helpless and he still could stake Darla if necessary.

When he opened their front door he stooped in his tracks.

Before him was a table and on the table a letter and a single blood red rose. He steeped forward and pick up the letter.

Dear Lover,

Happy anniversary I don't know how many times I wanted

to surprise you like that, but we were never alone to do so.

But now we are alone.

So first thing you must do is to follow the rose petals on the floor.

Angelus looked on the right side of the table and sure enough saw a trail of rose petals on the floor leading him to the next room.

The study was clean all books on the shelves except for one which lay open on the study desk. He picket the book up and started to read.

At length their long kiss severed with sweet smart 

_And as the last slow sudden drops are shed_

_From sparkling caves when all storm flees._

He turned the pages at the beginning of the book and on the first page there was writing in Beth's script.

I found this book in the local book store

It is one of the books that are forbidden, and well I like it

So I took it and I think you'll like this book as much as I do.

Love Elizabeth

Angelus closed the book and resumed his way to the master bedroom. When he opened the door he found a massive master bed covered with rose petals and the sweet scent of roses was mixing with a scent of … fear?

He circled the bed and on the floor laying in the cycle of the roses before the lit fire place lay a young gypsy girl.

,, I take it that you liked my surprise.'' Said the soft voice behind him.

Angelus slowly turned around and smiled at his mate.

,, Yes I like.'' He purred at her and procidet to show her just how much he liked it.

Next night in gypsy camp the body of Janna was faund and relatives and elders mourned her death. Camp fires were blazing under the midnight sky as the chant of the old woman was heard.

_Nici mort, nicide-al fiintei, Te invoc, spirit al trencerii._

_Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal!_

_Asa sa fie._

_Quod perdium est infentur._

_Te inplor, Doamne, nu ignora aceata rugaminte._

_Nici mort, nici al fiiteli._

_Lasa orbita sa fie vasul._

Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum! 

Beth and Angelus were running truh the forest. They just returned the corpse back to her camp.

Suddenly a fire shot truh there bodies, bridging bout of them to their knees. There eyes gloved orange before they collapsed unconscious.

At first Liam thought that past away at the tavern after having to much to drink. He remembered the fight with his father.

He shook his head, fathers cutting words still ringing in his ears,, It's a son I wish for, insisted God give me you.''

,, Where em I?''

Liam turned towards the voice behind him and found a beautiful young Lady. Was this the girl that he saw behind the tavern, after the closer look he discovered that not.

,, Who are you?'' he asked.

The lady looked at him and his breath caught, she was breath taking.

,, I'm Elizabeth. And who are you?''

.. I'm Liam and …?'' his sentence was never finish, because his memories started to appear in his mind. Hundreds of innocent people, woman, men children that he killed. he dimly heard Elizabeth's cries of anguish.

They couldn't stand the anymore so they ran trying to escape the pain in their souls. Liam fled back toward the city , Elizabeth towards the woods.

TBC

Authors notes: the verses used do not belong to me, they are taken from Nuptial sleep written bay Dante Gabriel Rosetti. The spell used in this fic is a little altered Ritual of restoration, the spell which was used in Becoming part II to restore angel's soul.

Here is the translation of the spell used in this fic:

Neither dead, nor the living, I invoke you, spirit of the passing.

Return to the body what distinguishes Man from the beast!

So it shall be.

What is lost, return.

I implore you, Lord, do not ignore this request.

Neither dead, nor of the living.

Let this Orb be the vessel.

So it shall be! So it shall be! Now!

Chapter 2 Angel's POV 

_Horror reflected in young girls eyes._

_Screams of people in pain_

_Laughter_

_Blood every where_

_Drusilla's screams_

_Elizabeth's eyes full of innocence, smiling _

_Drusilla's manic songs_

_Darla_

Pen 

_William_

_and many others looking at him, blaming him, telling him that he's a monster_

Then my eyes snap open, and I bolt upright panting.

It's been months since Whistler contact me on that ally in New York, to show me the calling of the Slayer. She is young one, with long brown hair… she slightly reminded me of my sister Kathy and so I decided to help her. So here I am living on the Hellmouth.

Oh yes, I saw Darla again, for the third time since my soul was returned to me. She is still with the Master who is trapped beneath the school, good riddance I never liked that rat face.

Darla paid me a visit a while ago, she was waiting for me in my apartment. I hadn't see her a while, well I saw her in Romania after I received my soul.

She was not happy abut that, to put it mildly. She even tried to stake me with a chair leg. The second time I saw her was in China, she was there with Spike and Drusilla. I went to her, because, well she made me and I was to much of a coward to find Elizabeth. Darla newer asked me abut her. And she was annoyed that Drusilla wanted to know when mommy is coming home, and that she didn't like that her grandmother is ordering her around. Spike didn't like Darla ether at the time.

When Darla visited me today, she said that when little Slayer find out that I'm a vampire she will stake me on the spot. Well I didn't tell her that Slayer, her Watcher and her friends Willow and Xander already know about me. I saving it as a suprase.

Its funny how things turn out. Hundred years ago I was a soulless vampire, hundred years before that I was human, and now I'm a vampire with a soul. The thing is I'm not the only vampire with a soul, there is another. I often wonder what happened to Elizabeth, how she copes with her soul, is she well, does she blames me for the creature she become? Century past since I saw her last on that fateful night in Romania forest at the night we received ours souls. I know that she ran in to the forest I also know that she didn't return in our apartment. I know that she is still alive, she is my mate and Childe I've would know if she would died.

Now I better go to see Giles, I have to tell him that I finely located the Codex. Now there is only one problem, how to get it.

Hold on, on second thought I'll just phoned him.

Oh come on pick up.

'' Sunnydale school Library.'' Says British acceded voice.

'' Hello Giles''

'' Angel, how wonderful of you to call. I just discovered this amazing book abut..''

'' I've found the Codex.'' I interrupt Giles. Don't get me wrong, I like the Brit, but time is the issue here.

'' Good Lord are you really? Do you have it?'' watcher is genualy suprised bay that. I can't help but smirk.

'' Not at this moment, no. But I know where it is. It will take me some time to get it.''

'' Well hurry as much as you've can, this book contains prophesies abut Slayers.''

'' I'll do what I can Rupert.''

'' God bay.''

And with as soft click he hangs up. Well I guess that my news abut Darla will have to wait. Well the sun is down so I better start moving, demons that guard the Codex are weary dangerous and strong, I'll have to steal that book, without somebody seeing me.

In the cave

Twelve big orange demons with black spiral horns are siting around the fire, laughing at the squirming human tied up at the corner. In the back there are a stone shelves loaded with various scrolls and books. I lay on my stomach waiting for the demons to fall asleep, this kind usually sleeps an hour and is awake the rest of the day and night, I just hope that they'll fall asleep soon.

So I patently wait in the dark for my opportunity.

Laying on the dirt brings back memoirs when I was sill leaving on he streets since that incident in Hayperion Hotel.

Ahh lucky me they are falling asleep, now first I get the guy, then the book.

I free the boy and he sends me grateful look before bolting from the cave, and who would blame him for that. As soon as I get the book I'm out here as well.

Then I'm going to check at Willie's, demons become quite chatty some times.

Later that night

Well I've heard interesting news. Master is expecting a vampire who is called The Anointed One. He should rise from the ashes of five. Well I better tell the others abut that.

As I thought, they are in the Library. Giles and his Slayer are training with quarterstaff. Poor Giles. Willow is on computer. And Xander is, predictably, reading a comic. And Cordelia, well she's fixing her hair, nothing unexpected there either.

'' Angel hello.'' I hear Giles say. Slayer lowers her staff and waves. Willow smiles timely at me.

'' Hey Dead boy!'' that from Xander and I can't help but growl under my unbreth. Idiot boy. Why the Hell is glaring at me…. no I take that back I know why he glares. He is felling trethend after all, I spend a lot of time with the Slayer, helping her with her patrol, and he's jealous. I'm not shure that he loves her, it's more lust that he feels, besides friendship. But idiot doesn't see a good thing when it's right under his self rightness stuffy nose. Willow has a crush on him, cant imagine why. But the boys jealousy towards me is sometimes amusing as Hell.

'' We have problems.'' I say and all of us gather around the table. I tell them of the Master and Anointed One, that he is bound to rise two nights from now out of the ashes of five. We discus possibilities, where this could take place. But we didn't cam up with anything. And well I'm getting hungry.

'' I have to go.'' I say.

All I get is nod from Giles and the girls wave at me. Xander as usually ignores me and I take of.

I wonder if my supplies arrived jet.

two nights later

Vampires took out a bus heeding for Sunnydale, five bodies were found on it and now they are held at the Sunnydale' funeral home. Funeral home. Well I guess it makes some seance. From the ashes of five.

We got separated : Xander and Willow went in one way, Slayer and her watcher to the other, and I'm here.

What? Oh great I feel a lot of vamps closing in. It's a trap. I better go and help the others.

Falling in the fast pace I stumble upon tree vampires tying to break down the door I hear a racing heart beat behind those doors. I berely register the thought, when I pull first vampire of the door and fling it to the floor. Other two face me of growling.

'' Now boys growling isn't nice.'' First one lounges at me and I give him roundhouse kick in the chest sending him flay in to the wall. I turn around just to se a fist coming my way. Oww.

Okay now I'm pissed. I grab vampires' arm and slam my elbow in his face, while he struggles to maintain balance I sweep him of his feet and slam a stake in his hart. A hear running behind me and I quickly turn to the noise, a third vampire is charging towards me. I raise my stake and idiot just runs directly in to it. One more dusted stupid vampire. Other vamp is still laying on the floor unconscious I walk bay him ramming a piece of wood into his hart as I go.

I knock on the door and say.

''They are gone.''

''Oh thank God''

its Giles.

''Giles where are others?'' I'm worried for them. Well maybe not Xander.

''They are looking for Anointed One.'' Figures.

''Lets help them shall we.''

Month later

Its been a month since one of my friends died, its was all abut prophecy that the Slayer will follow the Anointed one to her death bay the hands of Master thus opening the Hellmouth. Only that the prophecy was understood wrong.

In other that Master would fee him self, he had to drink Slayers blood, if she would not go there …

Well all ended well, Master is dust and the Slayer is still alive. Xander revived her with CPR, he's looking at me with smug expression every damn time he sees me now. It's annoying. It's not my fault that I don't know how to do CPR I'm a vampire, we don't need to breath. Maybe I should learn it, just in case.

Library doors swing open and the computer teacher steps in, Giles stand up from his chair to great her. She bugs me I don't know why but she does.

'' Ahh Jenny, how delightful of you to join us,'' Giles greeted the dark hared woman.

'' Miss Calendar.'' Great the kids. I just not at her, looking her secretly. I can't explain my fell but something about Miss Calendar is off. Speaking abut off, it's time I go, dawn is coming and I'm dead tired, no pun intended.

'' I have to go'' I say and receiving nod from Giles I'm off.

Later that day

I had that dream again. I usually dream about people that I killed in my soulless days, but this time I dreamed abut HER.

I still remember the party that we meet. How she would smile at me a our secret meetings after our first night, before I turned her, I still can remember like it was yesterday.

Flashback 

Angelus is standing bay the Fontana gazing patently in the crystal water. He turns around when he hears hurried footsteps behind him.

'' Hello Beth, I was hoping you've make it today.'' Angelus says smiling at the golden haired beauty before him.

''I've almost didn't. Baron Finn was on visit, he comes around my uncle's house a lot lately.'' Elizabeth sad with a frown. Then she looked at Angelus '' it's kinda annoying, really.''

Angelus nodded and offered her his elbow. Beth smiled and accepted his invitation, with looping her arm around his. They began walking trough the park admiring the scenery and talking abut everything. Beth told Angelus of things she didn't imagined telling to anybody and with him she felt like anything is possible. Angelus in turn felt things he didn't felt as a human, he felt loved for the first time.

'' So you're uncle has yours cousin, his own doughtier locked up?'' Angelus asked suddenly.

''Yes, just because she sings and talks to the stars, it's not as if she hurting someone. Right?''

Angelus' mind was racing, could Drusilla be a seer. They were extremely rare. Having a seer would be an eased. Beth's next words pulled Angelus from his musings.

''Funny thing is'' said Beth '' that every thing she says comes true, one way or the other. Some time I think that she can see what will happened. Do you think that is possible to see the future.''

Angelus gave Beth a cute half smile and with his eyes gleaming said:

'' Everything is possible my love.''

Then he brought her hand to his lips and press a kiss on her palm. Fireworks shot trough Elizabeth at sensations his action bring to her.

'' Do you mean that?'' Beth asked breathless.

'' Yes my love, nobody knows what is possible and what not.'' He answered while eyes twinkled in amusement, he knew that she didn't ask abut that.

Her arm swatted him across his chest.

''I didn't mean that, I meant um…'' she said suddenly blushing.

''Yes?''

''You wont make this easy for me wont you?'' Beth asked glaring at him her cheeks still pink from embarrassment.

''No'' he said chuckling.

Beth mock glared at him then took deep breath. And blurted in a hurry.

''When you've said my love, did you maenad?''

''Yes'' Angelus said seriously. '' Every word.''

Then he bend down and kissed her passionately, until she couldn't breath. Then he watched her as she looked dazzled at him until small, sweet smile graced her face.

''Wow'' she whispered.

Angelus smiled smugly and puled her into his embrace. Beth tucked her head under his chin. And Angelus breathed in her smell, his head resting at the top of her head. Their bodies melted together like they were made for each other. They staid like that for a while.

End flashback Next night I turned her, then I went to asylum for Drusilla. I still remember her screams, she knew that I turned her beloved cousin, knew what I'll do to her. 

She was huddled in a corner of her cell, rocking back and forth staring at me as I've feed from nurses and doctors. Then I've hauled her to her feet and bit and drained her. Then I've made her a demon. I killed an innocent young woman, after scaring her. I'll never forget the look at her eyes.

Authors note: I've written next part of this chapter in the spur of the moment, it's all my sisters fault, you see she had radio on while watching TV so I want to her room to yell at her, and I did yell, but then I've watched Resident Evil with her and well this chapter is a crossover with Resident evil – movie sort of.

**Disclaimer**: So any characters below DO NOT BELONG TO ME I don't know who owns them, but is definitely NOT ME the same goes for any BtVs and Ats characters.

I've also burrowed some lines (some of them are being altered to fit in to this fic) from '' **Screenplays for you** – free movie scripts and screenplays Resident Evil (2002) by Paul W.S. Anderson.

So I don't own Rain ( I and my little sis were a little peeved when she died, also abut Matt but I don't know if I'm gonna change what happens to him, all depends how you'll accept this little in story or chapter crossover with this movie, anything is possible.), Alice and the other from the movie nor I've making no money from this, so don't sue I don't have any money anyway.

I've also done a little back tracking, what is happening with Buffy is before Angel come in to Sunnydale to help the Slayer. What reminds me did you've already figured out who is the Slayer in Sunnydale, I'll give you a hint it's not Faith, she'll be in the story but she is NOT the Slayer, well okay she is the Slayer, but she's not Angels protégé Slayer.

Before I forget, somebody asked for Pen, you know, vampire who was Sired by Angelus, he will have more important role in this fic than he had in the show.

Buffy is using the name Ann, when she will leave Umbrella cop. she'll start using Buffy. (But when I write I use the name Buffy, so don't get to confused.)

One year before Angel come to Sunnydale to help the Slayer

Buffy POV

I wake up with a scream from another nightmare. Another girl was killed, another Vampire Slayer. This one had red hair and blue eyes, she was killed in the woods bay big greenish demons, with horns, who were trying open the portal or something the girl stopped the ritual, but there was to many opponents for a single girl, even for a Slayer, they ripped her apart and leaving her body in the forest.

When will those damn Watchers figured out, that sending young girls alone to battle, is a suicide mission for those poor souls. But no, they just sit on theirs snotty, overconfident, asses. They have no idea, what is out there and to top it all they hinder those they suppose to guide and train.

Every time when I've dream abut those girl's deaths mine resolve to do something abut this groves stronger, and I've had this dreams since gypsies returned my soul. I've have a theory why I got those dreams, but that's not the point right now.

Old gypsy witch woman didn't agree with her clan and was banish because of it, she told me how I'm not responsible for the deeds that the demon did, she managed to convince me that it was not my fault. Then she tucked me to sleep, like my mother just to when she was still alive. Soon I've fell asleep and I've dreamed:

Flashback 

Beth was running truth the woods trying to escape memories that assaulted her. But being unable to she fall to the pile on the ground sobbing. A male gypsy approached her.

'' It hurts doesn't it, every crime that you committed demon…''

'' Enough!''

At that command a man turned around toward old gypsy woman with white hair.

'' Those two demons took my daughter, the favoured child of the clan, your own mother put a punishing curse upon them, and you dare to defend this murdering creature.''

''She is not the demon and neither is the other, the souls are in control now…''

'' Silence, if you don't abide bay our clan laws, you're will have to leave and be disowned by you're people.''

Women regarded the gypsy's leader with calm expression on her face, then spoke looking him directly in his eyes.

'' This creature as you call it is innocent and I will protected bouth of them, and if you send any men after them now or in the future I will make them pay, now did I make my self clear.''

The man raised his arm to strike, but he was magically backhanded and he flow truth the air. And hit the ground hard.

'' Remember and heed my warning Enoys. Because if you don't, you'll regret it.''

With that woman touched Beth and they both disappeared.

Later that night

Beth was laying in a cave sleeping soundly, by the fire sat the old woman looking at the fire with interest. Suddenly even older women that the one that sat there appeared.

'' Why did you've did this doughtier? Why betray you're clan so? Why condemn you're mother of enberesmed that her daughter is dishonoured from the clan?''

''You know, that by returning the soul to the body, we condemned the soul of suffering along side the demon, don you mother?''

'' We are not here to serve justice doughter, it's vengeance that we serve.''

'' If I didn't intervene she would die, mother. I had to make her see that she is not responsible for the deeds of the demon.''

'' What you did is wrong dou..''

'' No, mother, you may put stipulation in to the curse that the guilt prevents these two tourted innocent souls to kill them self's, and with the male you succeeded, but with her you didn't, because no mater how powerful you are, you can not place that curse upon this werry soul.''

'' That's impossible daughter,''

'' Is it, and if you don't believe me then mother look at her, look and see what she was, is and always will be, look at her closely, look at the soul and the essence and the aura surrounding her and tell me what you see and if you don't then you're truly blind to our teachings.''

The older woman did so and gasped for breath.

''She is the Chosen, she is descendent of the First''

'' Yes and she would be weary powerful Slayer if she would not become a vampire or would be if she would not die because of mistreating of the Watchers. I looked at the fire ash and saw that these two souls will become champions of the higher powers, so you see mother in this case it is justice that we served after all. Oh and mother I also removed another stipulation in you're curse, so now they both allowed to be happy and warn the gypsies elders not to come after them seeking for more vengeance.''

'' But daughter it is impossible for you to…surly you didn't do it.''

'' Yes mother I've put my life essence, my very soul in to the spell to protect them, nobody will touch them, because I'll always watch over them.''

With that the white haired old woman closed eyes and a sparks of gold engulfed her and she was gone.

'' Be well doughter.'' Whispered the other one and disappeared as well.

After a while Beth woke up, smiling softly.

End Flashback 

I know that really happened. I still see the old which woman in my dreams, she doesn't talk, she just stands there watching ower me, keeping me safe. Keeping Angelus safe or should I say Liam I don't know bay witch name he goes these day's. I've tried to find him after that, but he disappeared. I know that he was in our apartment, but he wasn't there when I came. I also smelled another scent, somebody was there, I don't know who, but I guess that didn't matter anymore, because who ever was there he or she was long gone. But I do know that he or she was a vampire.

Drrrrrrrrrrr, Drrrrrrrrrrr, Drrrrrrrrrrrr

Wonderful it's nine o'clock. Time to go to work. Work. Well I've wanted to get a normal semi human life for a while anyway. So I've got myself a fake birth certificate, school degree and got myself a job. My name is Ann Winters now and I work as a secretary in the Umbrella corporation. It's easy, I have to file, make coffee, make notes, take phone calls… jep my every day or night in Umbrella corporation. Stupid name, umbrella on rainy day's.

Okay I've need my morning coffee my wit is shot to hell. But before that, I've got to have my O-pos. disguised as tomato soup. Then I dress my pant suit, and comb my hair in elegant pony tail, brush my teeth and I'm ready to get my coffee.

Coffee, coffee, coffee **_come on_** people move. I hate coffee lines, I have to watch my temptation to vamp out, which would probably got my coffee, but then I would have to run.

''Excuse me!!'' exclaims offended man as a dark-haired man collides with him and spills his coffee.

Ah finely mine turn for coffee. Mmmmmmm I'm in haven. I take my coffee and enter the lift witch will take me to my office.

Nervous man that got his coffee spilled all over him self is talking to a woman now. Buzzy man is long gone. Ah well. I got my coffee.

I'm in the lift when fire alarm goes of. Great just what I've need. Fire bad, tree pretty that's my motto. Then a soft screeching of lifts brakes caches my attention. I've look up sharply just as breaks let go, and we falling.

**Crap**.

couple minutes later

Damnation I hate broken bones, especially mine. Okay I've went trough that kinda thing before just relax and let the healing powers heal you….

Auuu.

Something is biting my leg. I shot upright, hissing in pain, my broken body screams at the abuse, but I'm not gonna let anything bit me… a zombie. Great, this is definitely not my day. A reach toward the thing and snap its neck.

Other people in the lift is starting to stir, … wait I did _not_ hear any hart beets …

**_I_** **_hate fuckin zombies!!!!!!!!! _**

Growling I start snapping necks left and right. Soon I have a nice pile of deader zombies. Turning around I check my soarandings, no more zombies, that's good. I look up and I groan, I forgot that I was in the lift, witch just my luck, came crashing down. And uh hell, first lift's stop is couple meters above my head, normally that would not be a problem, but I have few broken bones. So I'm gonna wait a while, this should not take to long.

couple of hours later

Okay so I was wrong, my injuries were worst than I thought. But no big, I'm fully healed now and ready to climb. Should be snappy.

Like I said. Snappy. Now all I have to do is pray open this doors.

_Ssssssssss_

I hate lifts hissing noise. But at least I'm out of that…. Great more zombies. Well at least they are behind glass, and they not to big in strength department, brains either. So no worries. Okay now I have two choices, I can get out or figure out what's happening.

Strike against figuring out : people are already died, can't help them. And they somehow turned into zombies. And I hate zombies. And Umbrella will probably send someone to check what's happening here anyway. And that's not so good, for me anyway.

Strike for figuring out: people that will be sent probably won't know abut zombies, and building is full of them. _Wonderful._

And what is that noise….?

_Clip, clap, clip, clap, clip_

Sounds like dog, but it doesn't smell like a one. All I smell is rotting flesh. But what ewer it is just around the corner.

Ewww, yuck, meaty, dead, zombie **_dog_**. The thing is growling at me and then it charges. _Great._

I wait until the thing jumps then I spin around evade the dogs head and grabbing at his neck.

_Crach_

One dead dog and ewwwww I have a spinal cord in my hand. I drop the cord and this thing is just so gross. Small noise above my head caches my attention and I look up just in time to see camera turning to my direction, I guess that my movement trigged computers attention, well as long as it didn't taped my action here. I resume walking the corridor and it is really annoying when camera follows you.

After a short walk I get to a lift, and just as I go past it the lift door open and there it is a empty elevator, I'm not shure that is wise idea to enter the thing but it is the fastest way to go in to lowest level of the Hive so.

The door closes behind me and I push the button for last level or the fist depends of you're point of view,…and were that brakes braking again.

As I'm thrown to the floor when lift free falls _**again, **that's it_ I'm not getting in to _any_ alleviator _any_ time soon, well at lest I'll be down quicker than I originally thought.****

After crash

Hello consciousness, and broken bones, now _this_ I could go without. Oh well at least there is not any zombies witch is a plus in my book. I turn my head slightly to the left to look around me, and I spot a opening to the sewers, oh well it's not like I've newer been in the sewers. So I start to crawl towards the entrance.

I just love smell of sewers…**_not_**.

I walk for a while now, I managed to get below the train railway, it's a tight fit, but I'll manage.

Just a little bit more and here it is… a station. And I hear hart beats and smell warm blood… stop it. I really need some 0. I've lost a lot of my blood with that two lift crashes. What a fun with that.

I sneak a glance true the window for the lack of better term, it's a opening with the bars. Just as a slender, raven haired young woman in army gear hopes down, she holds a small flash light in her mouth. While she looks around her self looking for something. I shift slightly to get a better view an I cringe at the quiet noise I've made, it was enough for a woman to hear it. She took flash light out of her mouth and directed towards me, I've ducked out of view just as beam of light hit the bars. I could hear her hart beating a little faster than before, but I've also heard another human approach, male if I judge correctly bay way of his step. Suddenly I detect a sudden spark of fright coming of the woman and a male chuckle was heard, I risk a peak around a corner just as a woman send a glare to a man who was looking down at her. I watched as a glare become a evil grin as she moved a iron handle causing a burst of sparks, witch lightly burned the man who retarded his head back in to the train, witch spurned to life, I guess that handle gave the train necessary power to run. Woman still grinning evilly hopped up and climbed inside. I think I like her. But I guess I have decision to make either I go after them or I leave them to face those zombies alone. To help or not to help.

The train is starting to move …. **_Oh Hell._**

I pull the bars, ripping them of the wall and I'm of running after the train, when I came in jumping distance I jump on top of it, and back to the zombies I go.

When train starts to slow down, I lay flat on my stomach so that people inside won't see me.

When soldiers leave the train, they start immediately look theirs surroundings, it's interesting to watch them, like watching some military movie.

There are two woman in military gear the rest are men. There is also a pretty woman with short blond-orangish hair and she is wearing red dress, I love the outfit I've wonder where she got that dress, because I would look great in that. There are also two men who are not solders, one is in handcuffs, I wonder what is abut that?

I think they are far enough from chu, chu , did I've just said that? _Whatever_ .lets move on. I jump from trains roof top and land quietly and gracefully if I may say so, on the floor.

I listen in when a tall black man with deep Dart Veder voice talks to a woman in red dress and the man who doesn't wear handcuffs. I can hear what they saying, vampire hearing shure comes in handy some times. Looks like those two were guarding the entrance in o the Hive and pretending to be married, well, so the sexy voice guy says, but my nose tells me different story, I can still smell her on him, and him on her, truth not so strongly I think the woman had a shower before coming here. What's that, they have amnesia, that must suck. No pun intended.

Ah the dark-haired woman come to tell them that the Hive is briched and they all going in.

Not the smartest move. I move toward the ventilation opening, another tight fit, but it's a go.

After a couple of minutes that fell like freaking hours of crawling trough tight corridors a chach up on them. I can't get out of the shaft cuz they'll hear me so I'll wait and watch them or over them since I have almost bird's perspective.

And I have a creepy felling abut this room. Besides the rooms creapines, there are containers, linkt with some kinda pipes thingyes, with white mist curling around them, but this is not worrying me, the creepy-crawly felling is coming from those boxes.

I see the commander give the other to spread out. While a tall, dark and OK gorgeous man and a dark-haired woman stay to gourd the prisoner. After a while of running and checking around the creepy room the rest come back to the small group. Then they go again, leaving the tree behind.

I'm getting restless, it's good that I don't have circulation anymore or I'll be in serious trouble here.

20 minutes later

I hate this, I'm so stiff that I don't think that I can move.

What the Hell?!

For a second, it becomes dark and on the boxes below red lights appear instead of green ones while all lights go out…

Luckily the emergency lights kick in.

OK what **_is that_** noise?

Its sounds like heavy metallic pounding noise. Distant at the moment but is getting closer. Like a giant's footsteps slowly approaching. Bad analogy Buffy, very bad. But this noise gave me idea.

_Now_

When noise gets in to this room I push ear lock and I can go out. But first I have to pull this door back like _ugh_ this and I start inching out, lucky for me there is a pipe just above me so I can grab on it.

Well I'm all out and hanging from the pipe. I cefully look around, good tree humans are not looking my way so I drop to the ground right between the two tanks.

And now I've have a chance to take a peek …. Yuck there is an ugly creature in there it doesn't have any skin it's kinda meaty, with no eyes and a grotesque long tongue. Truh the tubs some liquid is being constantly circulated in and out of the critter.

And what is worst I think this was human once, long ago. This Umbrella people are sick. I know of demos that did unspeakable things, my demon included, but this is a nightmare, really, really fucked up nightmares.

And I've just released that I've started to growl, and as the realisation comes I shut up but I already hear quick footsteps, damn, oh well I have to make my self known o them sooner or later, looks like it will be sooner.

I continue to stare at the small opening when I hear a small clicking noise behind me. I turn around to see that a dark-haired woman which I saw from that sewer entrance, she lowers the rifle.

'' We have a survival! '' she shouts.

Then she turns back to me.

'' Are you all right?'' _now that's is a million dollar question is it._

'' I think so.'' I answer.

'' Are there any more alive people?'' she asks while we walking toward the two men.

'' No all are dead,'' me included, course I don't say that, '' but here is something that all of you should know.'' I say when we stop before two men.

'' First I'll need some identification'' says the military guy.

I hand over my identity card, he scans it whit some scanner thingy. Then reeds results.

,, Anne Winters, age 23, Racoon City, occupation, Secretary, level 12''

Then he looks at me gives me a seducing smile, flashing his white teeth

'' Pleased to met you Miss Winters I'm J.D. at your service, …''

I've must look a little taken aback, because raven headed woman steeped between us.

'' You must excuse J.D. he thinks he is a gods gift to woman'' she said whit eye roll. ,, Don't mind her she's just jealous, she just can't forget me... no woman can''

Woman gives him that evil smirk again.

'' Aha ...once they've seen how small you are, how could they?''

Now that was low blow, but he so deserved.

,, Fuck you''

''Already did,'' she turns at me and continue whit a smirk on her face ,, so I'm speaking from experience I'm Rain by the way ''

''Rain?'' I ask reaped amused.

Rain smiles

'' What can I say my parents were hippies, they give wired names to my siblings to, Sun for my big sis and Ocean for my small brother.... my revenge was to enlist.''

'' What did you wanted to tell us Miss?'' asks the prisoner. He is tall whit kind blue eyes, and brown spiky hair. He kinda reminds me of …

'' Umm yes I almost forget, you see, other people got turned into some kind of walking corpses.'' I relay didn't wanted to blurt out like that, but the cat is out of the bag now. They look at me like I'm insane.

Then J.D. asks me seriously alltruth I can see that he is not serious at all.

'' You say that all workers except you in this building become zombies, did you see any vampires as well?'' Now that you maintained you've looking at one I shot back at him, well in my head anyway I didn't expect that they'll believe me, they'll have to see them to believe and I relay looking forward to that, **_not._**

Rain grabs him by the hand and drags him out of earshot, or so they think, I can hear them just nicely.

'' Shut the fuck up'' Rain hisses at J.D.

'' Comon Rain the chic is obviously insane she is hot, but insane., I mean zombies, seriously.''

'' Did you happened to notice her injuries on the head, there is severe bruises there, she could have internal bleeding, or she has swelling in her brain that couses hallucinations, or something…''

'' Are you all right Miss'' asks the man.

A look at him startled, I've completely forgotten abut him, I was to engrossed with the corvesation between Rain and J.D., which turned to bickering.

'' Yeah, who are you?''

He quirks a smile at me.

'' I'm Matt''

'' Hi Matt, I'm B..Anne, please to meat you.''

He opens his mouth to say something, when Rain and J.D. turn and start to walk back to us.

But I don't pay attention to them anymore, cuz I can hear movement and …. Swell, looks like that that noise that I've heard while in went shaft was opening the doors, zombies are coming here to play.

Then a loud noise alerts the others, it sound like somebody is dragging something metallic.

Rain goes to check, I can lose anymore time and I silently whiteout two men noticing leave and follow Rain. She stands before woman in the lab coat, like the one that doctors wear, a zombie and she asking it if she is alright a rush forward pushing zombie on the floor. I hear Rain gasp.

'' What are you doing…''

J.D. and Matt rush to us.

'' What is going on?''

'' Those woman is alive..''

'' She is fucking zombie people and she wants to ate you!'' I snap.

J.D. openness his mouth, but before he can say something women – zombie grabs him and tries to bite him. Rain pulls her of and flings her on the floor, then drawing her side arm aims at her and says.

''Stay down!'' yah that will work.

I look at the zombies eyes, which stare straight at Rain. There's no life left here, but terrible hunger.

''Stay down or I shoot.''

Zombie stands up makes a low moaning almost human noise. Then staggers toward Rain opening her mouth, wanting to eat. Rain better shot this thing. a shot is heard and zombie kneels on one leg for a moment, then looks up and continues toward Rain again, she curses and opens fire so that the blast lifts it and throws female zombie in to the pile of something.

'' You just shoot her dead.'' J.D. turns at Rain. Behind all of us are tree more people standing in sock. Pretty woman in red, a guy, and another military guy.

'' She was already dead you idiot'' a snap again, the boy is really starting to irritate me.

'' Will you stop, with all that zombie talk..''

''Just look at her….'' I point at the pile and J.D snorts and turns and just steers. Shure enough zombie is already gone.

'' I've emptied the cliff at her she can't be alive.'' I somehow manage to suppers the urge to roll my eyes.

'' She was dead to begin with, to really kill her you must shoot her in the head, or snap her neck, or behead it,.. broken bones means nothing, pain means nothing to them all they want is to eat.''

They look at me like I've fell from mars, but then more zombies come to view.

All moaning and reaching toward us.

Zombie in brown suit, which holds a fire axe still dangles uselessly from his right hand. His face is bloated and swollen from the water, he probably died by drowning. That always looks bad. Especially when the bodies start to walk around.

And here we go ….

I hear automatic rifles go of, and I'm hoping that they are good shooters. Zombie reaches for me, I smirk at it and quickly snap it's neck then a knell by fallen body and pick up the exe.

,,I'll take that, than you weary much'' I say to the zombie. I stand and whirl around to behead another.

'' Drop dead, oh no you can do that'' chop another head of '' cuz you are already dead'' and another '' so you just drop.''

I turn again to see more _freaking_ zombies, Rain is helping Matt get rid of handcuffs, J.D. and other military guy are shooting the zombies. Red dress and other guy are standing by the tank. One zombie is dangerously close to them so I start to move toward them, just as I reach them zombie grabs the guy I swing my exe and pin zombies head against the Plexiglas by the fire axe. The axe has gone clear through his skull, in one ear and out the other, and I seam nonoticing some very gross things.

I look around and see that Matt managed to snatch the gun from the unded's hand and shoots it in the head.

I hear a hissing noise, then one of the tanks explodes and we all fall on the floor. When we g back on our feet, all of us run toward the exit doors. Behind us, a dozen Undead are slowly following. Military guy is trying to open the door, but his hands are shaking bad. I growl under my breath and stomp forward.

'' Move boy and tell me the freaking code.''

Military guy says ''Six, six, seven''

I punch in the code. And turn to the military boy

''See how easy that was?''

The door slides smoothly open to reveal...A DOZEN ZOMBIES! FUCK. Their hands grab ME, dragging me into the dark void beyond. Others are reaching for me, but I manage to kick the button on my side and the door close. Leaving me alone with the zombies.

''Shit'' I swear when a fell teeth on my body. I reach and snap its neck. Then using all my strength I fling zombies away from me. Then I vamp out and snarl at them.

'' You picked the wrong girl.''

Authors note: so what do you think so far. Before, when I said that this whole Resident evil ( I used material from the game, move and script, more accrue disclaimer is in previous Author notes)part was spur of the moment I've forgot to mention that in my first version of the story this chapter didn't exist, but even now that is written it wont have any impact into this story, when its done, so if you don't like it, don't worry it's not long anymore. Key, just bear some more.

But if you would like to read more of this, you can e-mail me. If there will be enough people interested I'll write more of this in the sequel, yes I do plan the sequel of Immortal love, but before you blow up, there will be B/A in this fic, so no need to yell at me OK the fic is not over yet, not bay the long shot.

Now abut the suggestions, now while Immortal love is already written on paper I still, when I'm typing on computer add or remove some things, depends on the musses, who are wired some times, and I really don't wanna go there, so if you have suggestions, you are free to e-mail me.

Abut Angel's protégé Slayer, you guys do remember my pop quiz, right. Some said Faith, sorry guys she is not the one, she'll still be called when Kendra (some thought that it is Kendra, but no sorry people) dies by Dru's hand and no it's not Willow ether, she is resident Wicca. Funny thing nobody suggested Cordy, and NO she is definitely not the Slayer.

Com on guys you can do it? I'll give you a hint you saw her in BtVs, but she is not one of the Potential Slayers (SIT's) She has long brown hair and blue eyes and her name is ….?

And now lets get back to very pissed Buffy.

### change of scenery and into third perspective ####

After a lot of neck snapping, kicking, twisting and quipping at the zombies who don't apiciate good pun if it would come behind them and bite them in the ass. I've finely managed kill last one there. God I'm a mess, my pant suit is torn to scraps I've lost a one shoe, and on the other shoe's heal is torn of, and I can't even think what my hair looks like.

It's funny how we vampires are self aware and attentive, we somehow sense when one' is untidy or messy, we don't need mirrors to know and fix our self. Which is an tremendous relief. But I'm getting of track, I have to get my supplies of blood, I'm wont be of any use or help to anyone if I'm half mad from hunger. Lucky there is elevator, what I wouldn't do for a pint of warm blood, a shower and fresh clothes. Looks like I would go in to lift after swearing to my self not to ever again. Ah well, beggars can't be chasers.

I pry open the lift's doors, only to find it without the lift, I peer into the dark below, and shure enough there it is. Ah well, I'll just take this shoe off and start to climb the wires.

When the climb is over and I'm on the apartment level I swing toward the doors and force it open. Then I reach out with my senses looking for zombies… coast is clear. Good cuz I don't think I would manage another dead party.

Ah finally my flat, I reach for the door knob, when I remember that I don't have a key anymore, I step back and kick the door in. Then I step over fallen door and go straight toward small cupboard and lifting it up, then caring it to the door. Then I straighten the door with the cupboard. I don't wont any interruptions, while I ate.

I raid the fridge of all blood supply, and purred in to big pod and put it on the stow, to warm it up. Then I go to the closed and I take blue jeans a red tank-top and a long slewed jacked made of jeans, then I pick underwear. I put all of that on my bed, then I pick black platform shoes and put them bay my bed.

Mmm looks like my lunch is ready, I make my way toward the kitchen, I grab my cup and pour some warm liquid in to it, I drink in large starved gulps, polishing it to last drop, then I pour my self another, and another, until I've drinked all of it.

Then I go in the bathroom to shower the blood and other dirt of me. Finely clean and warped in big white towels, I ran a comb trough my tangled hair. Wen my hair is smooth again and blown dray, I dress my self in picked clothing.

And now I'm ready to face the world…

Meanwhile Alice (women in red) and Matt ran toward the doors, bursting in to the room, two guns immediately aiming at them

'' They are right behind us!''

all jump forward and force the door to close in spite of weight of undead.

'' they are right behind us, how abut..'' she trails of and reaches toward another door,

'' They are waiting there to''

''How abut there..'' she points to the corridor.

'' There is no way out of the Queens chamber.''

Alice thinks for a moment, hen grabs the bag and starts walking towards the chamber.

'' What are you doing?''

''I'm putting her back on line?''

J.D. glares at Alice.

''In case I've been the only one paying attention, that homicidal bitch tried to kill us all.''

Alice replies unfazed. '' That homicidal bitch may be the only one who can tell us what the hell's going on down here.'' Then looks up at the short guy, '' Carlos about said something abut safe guard can you bay passed.''

Carlos nods.

'' Then do it.''

''If she says or does anything we don't like .... I'll press the switch and she fries.''

Red light flickers and a 3D image of the teenage Queen flickers into life beside them. The genie is out of the bottle.

''Ah, there you are.'' Voice of the little girl gloats. ''I did warn you.''

J.D. cuts her off. '' Lets get something straight. I From what I understand, you're state of the art Artificial Intelligence, which means you consider yourself a living, thinking being, correct?''

Red queen nods '' Yes .... that is correct. ''

J.D. crosses his arms and continues:'' And this box is the last remnants of your sorry ass. So let me make one thing clear. You try to fuck with us in any way and I will personally grind your super gigabyte punk ass into dust. Finito! Comprende? ''

''I speak fifty—seven languages.''

J.D. smirks ''Good. So now you can answer some questions. Number one .... what the fuck were you people doing down here?''

'' Research and development, usual thing. Gene splicing, toxicology, bioengineering. All in service of mankind's one great goal finding new and exciting ways to wipe itself out.''

Spence scowls at the image '' Aren't we the witty little microchip? What are those things out there?''

''I presume you are referring to the retro animated weapons systems.''

''The what?!'' speaks Rain.

''In human mythology, I believe they are traditionally referred to as the undead. ''

''Explain.''

''Even in death, the human body still remains active. Hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced, and the brain itself holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. Much of the research in the Hive was devoted to those electronic signals left in the brain .... fragments of memory that decay over time. A virus, T—3 was developed. This T-virus provides a massive jolt to those trace electronic impulses. Put quite simply, it reanimates the body.''

''You're bringing the dead back to life?''

'' Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor functions. Perhaps a little memory .... virtually no intelligence. Driven by the basest of impulses .... the most basic of needs.''

''Which is?''

,, The need to feed. ''

''And what do these things feed on?''

,,. Yourselves.''

''They eat people? That's inhuman.''

''On the contrary. Stripped of culture, intelligence, reason .... they are your true primal selves. The evil that dwells within all of you. It's quite poetic really. I was trying to keep them isolated, but I'm afraid you've changed all that.''

'' Why develop this?''

''To use as a weapon of course. Imagine it an enemy nation infected with T—3. The idea of having your own mother and father rise up out of the grave against you. To be attacked by your own flesh and blood. The psychological impact alone would be devastating.''

J.D. looks up from his bloody hand ''If they're a weapon, you must be able to control them.''

'' When the enemy surrenders, the infected area would be sprayed with an anti-toxin, T-4. ''

''And that would kill them?''

''It would prevent further transmission. The remaining undead would have to be dispatched individually. Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods. ''

''We are so fucked.'' Rain mumbles.

J.D. glances at her irritated ''You said that already.''

Rain levels serious glance at him ''Well now I really mean it.''

Matt turns towards Red Queen again. ''Why kill everyone in the Hive?'' his voice gruff with emotion.

Hologram of Red Queen faces him. ''Because there was a leak. T—3 escaped an unplanned pattern of infection began. Once the virus was loose, I couldn't allow anyone to leave the Hive. So I took steps''

Matt leaned heavily on the wall. ''So you kill every one down here.''

'' You must understand that if one infected human had escaped from the Hive... the infection would have spread world-wide in less than two months.''

Carlos looks up '' But we're not infected.''

''Just one bite, one scratch from these creatures will infect you. You become one of them.''

J.D. looks down at his bloody hand.

''This facility housed five hundred technicians and support staff. Five hundred against five. Odds of a hundred to one. ''

Rain snaps '' We can do the math.''

Alice's eyes turn hard ''Listen to me .... we're getting out of here and you're going to help us. If you don't Carlos here will hit the switch and you fry. Understood! ''

''If you insist. But those of you who become infected... I can't allow you to leave.''

Holographic plan of large complex appears above the Red Queen.

''Where are we? '' asks J.D.

''The red dots.'' Five tiny red figures at the base of THE HIVE.

''Right at the bottom...of course. '' grumbles Rain.

''For maximum efficiency I would suggest the following route. She highlights a way through the holographic maze. Through the storage units on this level, to an access tunnel here. That will get you close to the surface. Then you'll only have to cut through the medical labs and you'll be back at the loading platform.''

Caros thinks this over then nods. '' Sounds simple. ''

J.D. chambers a round with a loud metallic snap. Then gives Carlos disgusted look ''Sure. What about those "things"? ''

'' The Queen has sensors throughout the Hive she can tell us where they are.'' Carlos replies soothingly.

''I'm afraid not. My primary sensors are thermal. Because the creatures are dead, their body temperature is negligible. To me they're virtually invisible.''

''Great.'' Says Alice. Then direct her question to Red Queen. ''What about your motion sensors?

'' Inoperative.''

'' Why?'' squeaks Carlos.

'' In case it had escaped your notice, so far today had the majority of my files corrupted and then scarcely thirty minutes ago, you yourself fired a uranium tipped shell clean through my main frame. It's been...stressful. So pardon me if I'm not functioning at full capacity. ''

'' That's enough ! Let's get moving.'' J.D. bellows

Alice is staring patently on the holographic map then looks at her companions.

'' Wait a sec.''

Matt looks at her ''What is it?''

She points to the five tiny red figures in the maze. The others follow her hand and look at the map.

''There we are. One, two, three, four, five. '' She points each of them

''So?'' J.D. snaps

Alice shots him a glare ''So who's that?''

In the centre of the maze, another red dot.

''The heat signature indicates a female six feet two, 120 pounds. ''

They stare at the softly pulsing heat signature, which is closing in on them.

Alice '' How did she survive?''

The Red Queen seems genuinely surprised. '' I can't say. My termination methods were very methodical.''

'' Who ever she is we'll soon find out. Because she is right behind this corner.''

#### Buffy's POV

When you looking for human, there are no efficient than vampires, it's natural. So I've soon catch up with them, they are just behind …

'' Ann?!'' they all look at me open mouthed.

I grin at them. '' Did you missed me?'' then I smell a whiff of dead, coming from J.D. he's been bitten, poor guy, he is starting to turn.

''But you…we saw….?'' The military guy, whose name don't know jet, stutters.

'' What can I say, I'm difficult to kill.''

'' Indeed, two lift falls, odds of survival bough of them were slim'' says small girl …

''You are not human.'' I state.

''No I'm state of the art Artificial Inelegance…..''

Okay to much tech info for me.. wait a sec. '' It was you who send that second lift and crash it didn't you?''

''Yes, there was a leak,….''

When all story was out, and I still can't wrap my mind around the concept of zombies being created by virus, who was made bay humans to create a weapon, that is even worst than nuke. What the Hell were those people thinking? I can't let this things out, it would be catastrophe, people would start dropping like flays. Well until vamps figured out that theirs food is being taken away, now that is something I sure as hell don't wanna see.

I look around at others some are talking ekcettely abut possible cure, all except J.D. and other guy. I think he's name is Spance. He looks kinda familiar, but I have trouble placing him …

''How come you are not dead?'' J.D. asks me suspicely.

Spence nodes:'' Nobody could survive that., unless you were controlling them some how.''

I narrow my eyes at bough men facing me. I rely don't like where this is heading.

'' For you information you whelp …'' I trail of when the thought strikes me and I can't help but smile. Big mistake …..

_**Bang!!!!**_

Echoes a single gun shot around the dripping tunnels.

Other heads snap toward Spence who is holding still smoking gun in his hand. Body of the blond woman laying on the floor, her head is covered in blood.

Rain grabs Spences' gun and wrestle out of his grip. '' You killed her.''

'' She was in this, she cost all this!!'' J.D. yells..

Alice opens her mouth to say something, when a metallic noise is heard across the hall.

'' We better move on'' says Alice shooting cold glare at two men, ''there is nothing we can do for her now.''

The small group continues theirs journey, leaving a small body behind them, Matt lingers behind, knells bay the body, removes blood strained golden hair from the women's face.

'' Good bay'' he whispers quietly. '' I wish I had a chance to know you better.''

'' I wish the same''

''You …''

'' Listen to me there is not much time…. You are a good man, don't let this happen again, please.''

'' I'll call, …''

''No, no time you have to go. Who knows ….. maybe we'll meet again.''

With that green eyes close again. Matt checks for pulse, not finding one. Then slowly stands up, and hurries after others.

Authors notes: you do know that she is not dead right, well OK she is, but she is not dead, dead.

I didn't intended to include Licker, ya know the creature from those tank, with a long tongue, but my musses disagreed with that. Besides when I saw where they going with that I think that it's kinda interesting to see two hunters at one place.

And no there won't be any Buffy/Matt shipping here, it's just that he kinda reminds me of Angel. Must be the hair.

Buffy's POV

There is nothing worse than a bullet going trough you head, I knew that bullet wont kill me, but it hurts like hell. Well at least I can pull that idea I had before I had my headache moment. Thank Goddess that I've eat, before, otherwise I've would be in big trouble here.

So I stand up, slowly,….

_ching_

What,?… oh just the bulled fell outta my head. Well lets get a move on. Finely I get to a large incinery room, perfect, … and I wonder way they have it, not that it matters.

And now the hard part. I posicen my self bay the door to incenery room, and concentrate. I may not like zombies, but they were not created bay magic, they don't follow orders, so I might be able to control them.

Ahh good it's working…yes come,….. here, here little zombies I have little supreise for you…. A nice hot one…. A here are the first couple of hundreds… now get in to this nice little room like this and those who don't fit in …wait you're turn…. Now I've flip the switch…did somebody ordered frayed to dust zombies…..

30 minutes later

After fraying a lot of dead guys, I've lost count a long time ago. And now I've have a trouble concentrating, but I did frays all of them so other should be safe now. I didn't see J.D anywhere so I've assuming that he didn't turned jet. I just hope that they make it, before he does.

Now I better move, I have to get out of here, before that blast door closes. I'll go true the supplies tunnels it's the fastest way around.

in the tunnels

Supplies tunnels, what a joke, if I didn't know better , I would say that these are sewers.

And I think I'm not alone down here……I have that creepy-crawly feeling like I've had in that room…..

I look up, and from the large opening crawls the critter from that tank, his long tongue lashing like a whip towards me. I duck away and came face to face with the thing. My face shifted into demonic visage, and I growl in warning.

Creature is sniffing air his tongue swinging, then he takes a small step… I stiffen and my growl intensifies, I won't back away from it. I don't wanna fight it, cuz I thing this thing is not so dump or weak in fight as zombie, but this is a hunter, running is not the opinion.

Then it takes small step backwards and I do the same, slowly we back away, but I don't take my eyes from it, and I know that the critter monitors me as closely as I it.

Finally it disappears from my wiev and soon there is only me, boy this thing is fast, but I better move. Blast door will be closing in abut 14 minutes and counting, and as for Hive, well I've left incinery room on and some other stuff that will make nice big bum out of this place.

Men in space suits had just secured Rain, Mat and Alice because they started fighting when they while wheeled Carlos on the stretchers, he was starting to mutate so they ordered that he'll be put in Nemesis project.

With all the activity nobody noticed a small figure mowing with speed that didn't belong to a human being in to the woods.

One of the man turned to the other and said, his voice muffled bay the breathing mask: '' Make full check on survivors, make shure that they are not infected and reopen the Hive.''

As if to mock this words the ground sock like there was an earthquake. Fire blazing true the cracks. People ran for safety.

As fire was so hot that it melted gas windows on the manor like butter. Hive was destroyed with all equipment, belongings, dead bodies, labs and viruses. All was gone.

Buffy was leaving Racoon City behind and heeding towards Boston, humming softly while she drive under the night sky. It was time to change her name and start new life, hopefully with out zombies.

When Buffy finally arrived to Boston, she rented the apartment under her new name. She also arranged eterwev with the owner of the gallery, for the job. And was excepted.

Buffy Ann Summers was ready to face her shinny new life.

one weak later

Buffy was filing carting on newest shipment of artefact from Egypt. When she sensed demonic presence behind her. Slowly turning around, she grabbed a letter opener and levelled her gaze on shot badly dressed with demon-guy with ugly hat.

'' Hey there kid. Woha there is no need for violence, I'm a good guy here.'' He said raising his arms in surrender, when he saw that Buffy is holding that opener in ready position.

'' Sorry if I have trouble believing it so I'm gonna keep this if you don't mind. So how abut introduction huh?'' Buffy said.

He nodded '' Shure kid, my name is Whistler. You know this is nice place…''

Buffy glared at the demon, she was tired, she really didn't need some demon to show up out of no where and then start to babble abut her decoration skills, she also could not shake a felling that what ewer he will tell her is important. She also sensed that he is one of the balance demons, they were massagers for the Higher powers of good. Also known as The Powers that Be.

'' Whistler if you don't get to the point real soon I'm gonna rip out you're rib chage and weared as a hat, now get to the frigging point.'' She almost growled at the irritating demon.

'' Hold up Kid, don't shoot the massager, or eat him'' at last part of the sentence Buffy cracked a smile. Then she shoot pointed look at Whistler

'' Right the point is Powers that Be were watching you for a while now, they decided to make contact after that business with Umbrella cop. nice work by the way. Anyway you know abut the Slayer and Watchers right?'' at Buffy's nod he continued '' well they missed one potential or rather the seer that usually finds them missed two Potentials Slayers on purpose, because we need warriors to fight not mindless puppets, so would you like to get one missed Potential and teach her before she is Called and Watchers get theirs hands on her. She is right here in Boston.''

Buffy listened Whistler with interest, this was finely her chance to help those poor girls and hopefully help them to live longer.

'' Okay Whistle-guy show me the girl.''

TBC

All right people send me feedback's. And because think you deserve to know : THE slayer in Sunnydale is Dawn Summers and the potential that will be taught by Buffy is non other than Faith.


End file.
